Different Roads
by lordfolken
Summary: Kasumi's forgotten past emerges from the hidden memories. The chase of the Shinobi is near an end or is it! Chapter 1 reposted!
1. The Red Road

Note: All of the characters that you recognize are the property of Tecmo, (as much as I wish that some of them were mine ... mainly …Uh .. ahm .. nothing.) and the rest are mine! Mine! My Precious! ( ignore me ...) Anyway, this story's about my favourite fighting goddess - Kasumi! YAY! Ok, the setting is simple. It begins right after the Ninja Chase at the end of DOA3. By the way, I would rate this at a PG 13 level or maybe more. There is little bad language and no mature situations, at least not yet anyway. What you will see here is only the prologue. And ummmm … please bear with me all of you Kasumi lovers … heheh. Kasumi, to me, does not have a nice life. So this fiction will deal with that a bit more … Hey, I mean it _is_ about Kasumi after all.

So if you do disagree with me … well feel free to scream at me. (Heh .. that might make me change my views about Kasumi a bit )

See what you think and pleeeeeeeeeeeasssssse give me a review. I've got great ideas and would love to pen more up, so please R&R. Enjoy!

Lord Folken (...yours truly :))

Update: Just a few changes, touch up an' all. The newest chapter will be up soon! Thanks to all of those who have reviewed. I shall thank you all personally in the third chapter! Till then! Laters!

* * *

**Prologue: The White Road, Black Wings and Red Warmth**

"The road that I turn to is one of suffocating white and dark. The road that I leave behind me is life's blood red and still dark."

**Lithin al Goros, "Illusions"**

The white moon peered at the unnaturally dark forest beneath. Her silvery beams caressed the treetops with a lover's first touch, too quick to properly illuminate anything, but tarried long enough to reveal minute details. A light breeze fluttered through leaves on the trees, the rustling startlingly loud in the silence, blowing them against their own will to stay still. The breeze was unwelcome in this forest … quiescent seemed not be a rule but a need.

The night wraiths flitted across gaunt tree barks in slithering shadows, not sure whether it was the shadows that beckoned them or the innate want to slink behind the jumbled outgrowth. The scavengers that infested the forest stood still or lay unmoving, their eyes open but unseeing. The scene was nightmare, and the living figures caught within the web, its ghoulish victims. Too far from the sparsely inhabited region to the north, and just too full of myth to be inhabited anymore.

No human ever came this way, and that it self was the reason for the wraiths restlessness. Now there was just one … atop a tree limb high in the twisted tree.

For the lone figure though, for her - this was a scene of utter peace. A sanctuary against her relentless pursuers, trailing her through the endless days and through the dread of the nights. If she could smile, if she could lift her tired muscles in one helpless gesture, then she would have done so. Hinata-chan had always claimed her smile brightened up the room she was in, and if that were true … she glanced at the deep shadows draping the scenery around her, things truly needed a _bit of_ brightening up. But right now … she did not even have that much strength. The lack of which left her head bowed atop her drawn knees, chest heaving in the silence of the night, breath rattling in her lungs.

The sparse moonlight slid across her lithe but small body, as she lay bundled in a semi comatose state, her body scrunched into a small ball. Shiny red-brown in the silver moonlight, her silken hair had fallen open, staining crimson her once white and perfect silk stockings, enclosing her long, lithe legs. Once they had been immaculately clean, now they were stained with red blood and numerous punctures of varying sizes marred the entire length of it. Her blue ninja Gi was not in much better condition. The wounds, the state of her clothes, proclaimed louder than her silence the pain the young woman had endured.

A sharp breath, and then another deep one … followed by a quavering sigh. Slowly, her desperately heaving chest came to a rest, her small body still quivering in the aftereffects of her mad rush through the tangled, broken woods that lay behind her. The shaking continued for sometime before they too faded away. For a moment there was absolute immobility from the figure, no twitch of the overworked muscles, no tremble, nor any motion from her tired chest. Her head was still bowed onto her pulled in legs.

The _Tsuba Yume-ipo_ it was called, she dimly recalled - to call upon the calming winds of the Northern God. It was supposed to clear the mind, which she needed much of now, still the cravings and pains of the body, heal any wounds. One of the greatest secrets of the Tenken-tenshin techniques - one of the hardest to master, and harder still to perform even when one was at their peak strength.

All the criteria she did not meet. Not that the thought ever crossed her mind - she _knew_ without a doubt that she could still perform it even in her weakened state, the possibility of failure not even occurring to her. Nor did the thought, that of the possible dozen still living Shinobi's, she was the youngest ever to have mastered it. Her head twitched finally after the wounds underneath the red stains had more or less closed, her body shuddering - despite the rigid control - from the withdrawal of an incredible adrenaline surge. A fair indication of the bare nineteen years of her life.

A dry sigh escaped the young Kunoichi's lips as she finally withdrew her head from knees, letting it fall back as she stared up at the vast dark green canopy covering the night sky. _So mother moon shone on her did she … hnmmm?_ She was thirsty though … wasn't the _Yume-ipo_ supposed to still that?

_Oh well_ … she popped one eye closed, her lips twitching up in a whimsical promised smile. _There … now she could … rest. _

She closed both her eyes and took deep steadying breaths, filling her lungs, trying to remember exactly where she was now. It was incredibly important if she was to stay alive. One mistake and her pursuers would be on her like a pack of wolves out for blood. She shuddered and shook her head, as she clasped her arms around her. Once again she glanced up at the sky, her hair fanning out behind her.

Slowly she slid down the tree limb, her back sliding down the rough bark of the trunk until she was very neatly lying on the long overhanging tree limb. Still gazing up, she was finally able to make out a small glimmer peaking out from the thick foliage, it's maiden light touching the edges of her flawless face.

It had been another such night like this she thought, when she had been brutally attacked as she lay half-asleep. She was a fool to even rest here. Every moment she spent not running brought her half an inch closer to the reapers blade - or that of a Kodachi for that matter, she mused wryly.

_Kodachi…! Father would be proud! _

_After all, I was always after his…! And now…!_

At that sudden thought she laughed out for the first time in months, the sudden emotion causing her to throw back her head and clutch her sides.

_"Ahahhah … hnmmmmmmgfffhhh… hahhhh!"_

She swayed precariously on the branch. Her laughter, a silvery tinkle, rang across the silent woods startling the nocturnal beings out of their dazed gloom. For several moments her wild laughter continued, peal after peal echoing across the small clearing. Her small form shook from the suppressed mirth, one of her long graceful legs dangled from the tree limb, her chest silently heaving in rhythm.

She hid nothing in that laughter, she didn't have to hide anything now; it was just an emotion that had erupted from the very core of her heart. _The joy of laughter after all these dreary months, Oh God ... it had been so long…when have I laughed out so _…

The answer didn't matter, but she was glad her spirit could still take joy when it came, and laugh at the sheer pleasure of it.

But then caution caught up again and she smothered her laughter regretfully, some giggles slipping out before she brought out one hand to touch her lips and the other propping her securely on the narrow beam.

Kodachi indeed! She shook her head, the shiny brown tresses flying across her face in an amber shower. The last echoing silvery tinkle faded away and once again her face was half-hidden by the silky curtain of loose hair.

_How did it come to this? How was this right, when she had to smother the thing that she considered so pure - so right?_ _To always sheathe that which was most valuable to her…_The laughter, the joy gone now, vanished, even nature aided it to fade away … it never lasted. Such was her life, _a fantasy never long enough to savour_ ... always repeating the same mistakes, the same flaws.

Her face creased with a look of deep sorrow, and a sudden, unbidden tear leaked past her shiny brown eyes. Streaked through her smooth face and then slipped into her lips.

Salty. That was what Mother had said when she had cried on her sixth birthday … just as Father pressed into her hand the Kodachi that even now she wore across the small of her back.

Father ... it had been so long. So very long since she had even been able to think of him. His green blue eyes, his deep voice. In his smile she was strong, in his words her comfort. And ... Mother... she had left behind. The love in those eyes ... her mother, the one who cheered herself silly every time a little Kasumi would spar with her opponents. The one who would reach out every time she even so much as stumbled. The look on her face as she reached out her girlish arms to accept the Kodachi ... was one of utter pride.

And there was with them…

Her breath caught and her head jerked forward.

Nii-sama … _Hayate_ … was there as well, standing with the others, smiling she remembered, as she took the blade from her father's hand. For a moment they touched, her small hand dwarfed by his big battle scarred ones - result of various duels, then he handed her the blade and half drew it.

"A simple blade, dear one," her father said in his usual laconic voice, eyes twinkling. "It can save a life. At least now you won't be after me any more to borrow mine own right?" And then general laughter broke out as her mother enfolded in her in a tight embrace, her warm voice whispering in her ears.

"You have grown my little one." Her eyes had been bright with unshed tears.

Not understanding then, she had reached out one hand to touch her mother on the lips, trying to put her mind on ease. "Don't worry Mother, I'm not going anywhere," worried that her mother feared that now she would go away.

Her mother's reply was a low cry as she clasped her tighter. For a moment they stood like that. Then she straightened and joined her father wrapping her arm around him, and they both beamed down at her. Her parents concluding the ceremony.

_Memories of the past … pictures of her faded past … so dear, so far. _

She had looked around, searching for one more member of her beloved family. Her pale-haired younger friend. Her quite, serious, constant companion as always dressed in black, her red eyes staring at her without even seeing her. She raised her hand a bit hesitantly and waved to her. Ayane's face did not change. Little Kasumi's hand stopped at a middle wave and slowly slid down. Just as she was about to call out to her, she saw her silent shadow, her constant unsmiling companion, raise her own little hand in reply, her face grave. She had nodded once at Kasumi. It was impossible to be sure, but even now, in this dreary dark forest she clearly remembered the look on her sister's face. In those dark eyes resided a look of calm respect, but at the same time they shone with an odd glimmer mixed of admiration and challenge. And then…

Her grasp quivered on the limb, the spasm travelling up her arm.

_And then came the wind to rip apart her life, to set in motion the road she had taken. Broken one fiction to start another in stark reality. Why? She never did know._

The love of that moment? It was just there to hide the truth. Love always did that … no matter how painful.

It was there on that night she had learned the darker, the true nature of the Shinobi, the hidden secrets of her family. She had learned what she really was a part of, of what she was growing up to be - and her dreams shattered before image. The constant training, the camaraderie filled sparring was just a prelude to the reality. The harsh reality - the _ease _of murder, and the emptiness of death.

It was the first step in the harsh code of Shinobi. She watched with horror as one of the onlookers in the ceremony jumped up screaming, seemingly appearing out of nowhere right in front her, his face a mask of death that even now woke her out of her darkest dreams. A face … so full of hatred.

Before any of others surrounding her could react, his mouth frothing, the intruder swung down the dagger held in his fist at the little girl - standing at the height of his knees. Faster than her thoughts could follow she reacted, just as she had been trained to do. Amidst the horror laid gasp from the onlookers, she had unsheathed the new Kodachi, it's sheath falling to the ground. She flipped it up and caught it again, holding hilt so that the edge swung outwards. Letting the same motion carry on, she intercepted the murderous point of the dagger seeking her heart - her other arm flashing out behind as a counter balance, then bent at the elbow as she forced down dagger. Still continuing on the swing, she leapt up to deliver a smashing blow to the unprotected side of his head - her elbow connecting without fail.

It was over.

He went down in a dead heap, his dagger clattering uselessly at Kasumi's feet. Kaiten Kenpo. Perfect Defense and perfect Offense. All of it occurring within a space of two heartbeats.

_The beginning of her path…_

What followed laid down her life in it's path, a road of blood tinged only in the edges with brief glitter of happiness - hope, and the rest dappled with the black of death and pain. And the first person to show her that path had been … Father. Her father quite calm, had come up to her, his face a mask of cold fury. He first knelt down on the ground in front of her to ask in a quite voice if she was unharmed, she pipingly replied she was. Then she heard the heartfelt cry of her mother as she dashed up and caught her by the shoulders, crushing her close.

"Mother its all right. Really, I am all right." The little Kasumi now turned around to try and comfort her distraught mother, trying her best to convince her that she was fine. But at the same time she couldn't help but watch out of the corner of her eyes as Father picked up the fallen dagger and began to approach the fallen man.

He grabbed the slowly awakening murderer brutally by the front of his black ninja outfit and pulled him up from his feet. Then his face not even changing, he drove his doubled fist into the ninja's stomach repeatedly, the blows reverberating in the shocked silence. _The blows shocking her into silence._ The man in his grasp twisted pitifully to unlock himself from the hands that held him so, his own hands trying ineffectually to break the iron grip. He then doubled over with a gasp as the fist slammed into his gut harder, red blood starting to seep out from the corners of his white lips in the already pale face.

_The spittle of blood marking the path in front of her. _

For the first time that night the little Kasumi understood what she had done in knocking out the man who had tried to kill her. The little girl with the Kodachi still clasped in her hand turned to look at her mother still clasping her … who was watching the brutal beating of the man held in her father's arms. Horrified at what she saw there.

She was staring into someone she didn't recognize! Her mother's face held a savage expression. This … was her crinkle-eyed mother who served her pastries with a smile? She incredulously turned to look around the gathered assembly, assuredly someone would stop this atrocity. The little brown head revolved to her brother and found no hope there as well. His face and the others around him were only filled with revenge and a grim satisfaction. _How quickly did love and joy cease to be … how quick was the change! _She stumbled back into her mother's arms and for a moment the look of satisfaction was broken by concern. This finally broke her out of the disbelieving reverie. Tearing herself free from her mother's restraining arm, ignoring the stunned look on her face, she tripped forward to her father. Just as he raised another fist to slam into the now near unconscious man.

"Father! Father ... Stop! Please Stop! Aya! This is ... this is wrong! Father please stop!" little Kasumi stumbled to a stop in front of her father's impassive face. Slowly, her gaze never leaving his, she reached up with two small hands, placing them on his doubled fist bringing it down slowly. He lowered the beaten man to the ground, staring at the small trembling form before him.

"Ayame. Please take Kasumi and Ayane out of here. I think it's time for an object lesson here, as well as I think it is not the time for them to learn it yet." He turned back to his dreadful contemplation of the crumbled figure he raised up by one hand.

She barely remembered how her mother had come up behind, dragging Ayane's pouting form behind her. She did not even remember her mother urgently calling her name. She was numb with shock. She could not believe what she had just heard. She could not make her herself believe that the harsh words that she had just heard had come from her father's mouth. She stared at the unknown man who held the pathetic ninja up in front of her.

She felt her mother tugging her arm urgently but she ignored her. Slowly her father's eyes swiveled back towards her. _And her sweet world collapsed._ Her big warm father, her best friend, her very life died before her eyes. Those were not the melting blue eyes she knew, so much like her own. _They … they couldn't be one and the same._ They were horrible glassy mirrors reflecting the soul of a true Shinobi - a Shinobi that she was the daughter of, the Shinobi that she was to become. And in the next instant she knew the fate of the broken man held in her father's grip.

She let herself be pulled away, but never taking her eyes off him for a moment, as if just by looking she could stop what was about to pass the moment they were out of sight. She vaguely remembered the sorrow on her brother's face as he gazed at her, and the blank look on her sister's pale face. Then she heard the death cry of the black ninja. A scream that shook her with a chill like from the far north. _So cold …_ A groan and then the dreadful silence broken by a loud dead and dull thump of a body falling.

_End of the line …end fantasy and begin the truth…_

Kasumi shivered atop the tree limb. Once again rolling to a ball, drawing her knees up to her head, clasping her arms around herself to stop the shivering. _The past…all the love she had were only still images, frozen, but not so for the horror. That wasn't the end... merely the beginning of her road. Was she weak for not enjoying a kill! Weak, because she chose to believe in honor?_

_Stop kidding yourself!_ _You know what had happened before you even blocked that first cut. Violence! Cruelty! Savagery! It is in your blood. You boil with it. You burn in it! Your blood seethes with it! Don't forget those glassy mirrors of your father's!_

Kasumi's breath sped faster and faster, and her body shook as she clasped her arms tighter. _How could she forget the mirror! _She would always remember that look, wishing she did not. Gagging, she leaned forward … dry sobs heaved themselves out of her painful chest. Her bowed head hurt, seemingly pounding hard enough to burst. _God!_ What did I ever do to have this! _All I have ever done is …_ She tried shutting her mind, not that it did any good - no calming techniques now came to her. _All I ever did was … I did nothing. _The blood throbbed in her temples ... blood ... her blood. She let out another dry sob as her own words came back to her. Violence in my blood... She could not deny it ... it had been bred into her.

_Stop fooling yourself!_

That glassy mirror she had gazed into reflected only the truth.

_That is you in all your beauty. The Gorgon it flaunts is you!_

No! No! She cried now, tears spilling from over-flowing eyes, her thoughts torturing her over and over again.

_The shadow that it casts is your soul! The truth that it reflects is you. Fourteen years you gazed into the mirror!_ _You cannot look away from it! You dare not look away from it! _

The orange tresses quivered as she desperately shook her head, trying to deny it with her very soul. Her whole body cried that she was not like that. She could not be like that. She couldn't! But still her mind dredged up images from her training: the brutal harsh training her family had administered her. Special rooms, special scenarios…The training, grounds of combat ... the darkened room ... the cold chamber …black wings.

_Hunh!_ Black and black. Black wings inside her mind.

So black...

She stopped thinking all of a sudden. This time when she raised her head, her face was devoid of colour. She shook her head so violently that some shiny brown strands fluttered off into the dark night. _What was that!_ _What were they...!_ Black wings rose from the hell pits of her mind again.

A trove of repressed memories, so many cruel agonies, atrocities committed ... the pain ... the shame ... and oh … the pain! She cried out a desperate plea and tottered dangerously on the tree limb.

"What ... what was that ... that? I can't see! What ... what was that!" She screamed despairing, not even knowing why she did so. Her hands flew to the sides of her head pressing with urgent need against her temple. Her body quivered with a nervous energy, her eyes wide and unfocused as she fought against those suffocating black wings.

_What was this inside her…? Why couldn't she remember! Where did it come from…?_

Her thoughts careening all over each other, she clenched her fists digging them into her skin, trying to look past all those black feathers in her mind, which were ... eating her thoughts ... blocking her mind ... hiding something she had buried ...

_No. NO. NO! Not she... _Again a heartfelt cry tore itself out of her pitifully shaking form. She stumbled forward into a kneeling position, one hand splayed across her face, and the other over her pounding heart.

At a tiny corner of her mind, a consciousness that always stood awake knew something terrible had awakened within her. Some terrible memory that had been buried in her mind for so long had been reawakened somehow. _A secret_ ... A ...a horrible shame, she desperately thought. She tried again with a low cry, trying to blast her way past those suffocating, yet illusive black wings.

Tears continued to pour as she strained, pushed beyond all caring as she screamed out desperate pleas to the uncaring immortal forest. "Please someone make this stop! Please make this pain stop...please!" she sobbed.

Kasumi clenched her eyes shut. _Pain would help! _The fingers across her face tightened - agony bursting through her head. No! No ... she denied as more and more black wings fluttered through her mind, slyly revealing a grotesque image and then concealing it again. Torturing her. _No! No! _Her screams turned hoarse.

_A flashing knife at her back ... that voice! ... An ugly scarred face leering at her ... rose and fell again._

_Wait!_

"No! I... I... No! Damn you. Damn you! Damn you...!" she gasped trying to draw in a breath. "No! No, please! ... That did not happen! ... didn't happen. I was not ... He did ... No! Not that! I could not have been such... No Father please ...please don't leave me!" Her voice rose louder and louder, great wracking sobs filling the terrifying gaps. She no longer even cared about her cover.

_Hell with cover!_ She wavered on her knees almost falling off in the process, trying yet again with all her mind to forget or try to remember, she couldn't determine which.

It can't have been…! No ... Why couldn't she remember! Those damned black wings ... No, she moaned.

"Ah, no more!"

Her mind refused to listen – once awoken, the dam remained open.

_A distant hurt scream. So alone … so hurt! A child's! Hers! _

Kasumi sobbed in pain, each sob sending trembling waves through her body; those filthy wings, _so damn filthy_… _so rotten…_ revealed more and more and hid so much more. Images so violent, so horrible, so utterly foul that she shrieked in an effort to forget them again.

The dry sobs returned, shaking her body even more viciously. She had cried herself out now, but couldn't glean any more from her tortured mind. _But she needed to … she had to! Her mind … it hid so much, so foul…! _She ached to reveal whatever festered in the black pits of her mind. She wanted to know more than to ... to ... even live! She howled in misery, opening her dilated brown eyes and lay face down on her tree limb and began pounding on it. Punctuating each bloody hit with a sound halfway between a rasping sob and a scream.

_Pain would have to help…!_

Even then the squealing black wings wouldn't reveal anymore of the terrible truth that she had hidden from herself - all these years. A truth that she had to know now to maintain her sanity. _Why hide something so vile... why? WHY! _

"Please help me..." she moaned, as she twisted and then suddenly fell off, landing on the ground hard, one side going instantly numb. She hadn't even made an attempt to land as she had been trained.

_Train! Training…! What DID she have inside…! Show me what's hidden … please … please …PLEASE! _She slumped where she had fallen, her body curled in a fetal position, brown hair spread on the ground beside her. Her bloody fists were gathered at her mouth, wet eyes staring off aimlessly as she whimpered in pain, body twitching uncontrollably.

Were those eyes had been paying attention, they would have noticed many pairs of eyes glaring at her stricken form at the base of the tree. She would have certainly noticed as one of them made a curt cutting signal with his hand, and another slowly pulling out a Shuriken. The leader smiled to himself. So this was Kasumi, the one who would have been their leader once - crying like a hurt girl-child. She would be dead soon, very soon. Shinobi! Hah! She was nothing but a disgrace to their clan. Hayate-sama would honor them well tonight. They were twenty strong and she but one, and as far as he knew she had never killed anyone with that useless looking Kodachi at her back. And she was in no condition to retaliate anyway … he wondered what happened to her.

He winced in pain as another shriek echoed from the quite visibly suffering girl. He had watched her fall off suddenly from the tree limb that she was resting on. He did not know what had happened, but from the looks of it she had just barely managed to escape from another such patrol as theirs. The others hadn't thought she might enter these cursed woods … but he had. He smirked as he offered his unknown helpers thanks. She would be easy prey.

Little knowing how wrong he was.

The small figure shook as if caught in a chill, another mindless shriek escaping her mouth. Kasumi lay in misery - her body trembling from terrible sobs, made more painful that no tears would come to release the pain inside of her. _None of the pain would ever be released from within her! She would burn with it even as she died ... even when a cold blade slid into her_ ... _A blade that would end it all…_One hand unconsciously crept across her back to clasp the Kodachi's cool hilt. Her mind not registering the fact that her unconscious instinct had spied the now rapidly approaching black ninjas.

But she couldn't … care. She did not care. She had to know why she couldn't remember what had happened to her, whose horrible face that was. Once more she screamed as the clinging black wings arose with a jolt of pain. She opened her wet eyes to stare into her adversary's grinning face.

_The scarred face … who are the HELL ARE YOU!_

She watched as one of them slowly unsheathed his Katana. She watched it slowly rise in front of her. Rise. The black wings rose once more and she whimpered in pain again. _No! She wouldn't die … she couldn't die here! She had too much left to know still…!_ She had to know why those black feathers blocked her ... why they tortured her!

And they were trying to take it away from her! Those infernal black wings would remain closed to her! No! NO! _She ..._ Kasumi drew her Kodachi from it's sheath, hidden from view. _She would not..._ the upraised blade gleamed in the soft moon light, _she would not let them ..._ watched the katana readying to thrust towards her unprotected chest…

…_WOULD NOT LET THEM TAKE HER NOW!_

She snarled, tears finally spilling down her cheeks, and hurled the blade into throat of the one holding the katana - the force of the blow making him stagger back. She leapt from her miserable huddle, screaming as she spun around on her right heel and smashed her left one against the second Shinobi's face, feeling the bones crumble under the strength of the blow. Then jumped up with her remaining foot, crushing his face with her knee. His neck broke before she even landed on the ground. The other Shinobi tumbled across her and she savagely grabbed her Kodachi where it was sticking out of his throat and tore it out - the wet wrenching crack resounding in the stillness. The others stood stunned, their faces aghast at the speed and savagery displayed by a girl they had thought helpless. 

Kasumi crouched on the dry ground, one hand spread on the ground, testing her stability and the other holding her Kodachi out by her side. She hissed ferally, ... _Why couldn't the damned black wings lift? Why! She silently screamed and raged ..._ her breath streamed out in the now slightly chill air. She watched the remaining Shinobis fan out cautiously. She could smell blood. All red in front of her. Warm. So warm … that it burned! Her brown locks, spotted red now, fluttered in the night wind.

_She would know what was behind the Black wings, she sobbed. What was being barred to her…! She would! And she would not let them take it away ... she would kill every last of them!_ The crouching form snarled viciously as it darted headlong into the closest group of ninjas, her Kodachi smashing against a rolling front cut from her opponent. Her other arm flashed to catch a raised arm holding a dagger. She growled and unlocked her Kodachi viciously, throwing it up and causing the other man to stumble back. She spun around, driving the enemy's own dagger into the face of the unsteady Shinobi. She screamed again as she twisted the dagger out, warmth splashing across her face and chest...

_Why the Hell will you not lift! Damn you! I want to see what you have blocked out! DAMN YOU!... _still screaming she flipped over another charging body and kicked back _... damn you, I will see - she sobbed hysterically ..._ and heard his neck snap. _That face ... she gasped... that hideous grin ... No! No! That did not happen! No! NOOOO!_ Another shrill cry pierced the night, as she caught her falling Kodachi - slicing open the throat of the first Shinobi, stabbing the next one through the neck and ripping her blade out the back. She landed on top of another, her legs entwining about his neck as she rolled forward, snapping his neck _... she cried as she heard the same distant scream, the black wings choking her … smothering her ..._ and spun around snarling to block a thrown Shuriken.

Her chest heaved with unbroken sobs. She shook her hair, red droplets splattering around her. _... This pain I cannot bear, she cried - tears spilling into her cupped hand. What is behind those doors, why can I not see? Why do I hurt so much, why cannot I remember? Why! WHY?_ Kasumi tilted her head to the night sky and howled out her grief; then lowering it, still crying, she charged the rest of them.

She buried her Kodachi to the hilt in the back of one, cutting off his scream of pain as she twisted his neck all the way around. Red blood flew. Burst in crimson fountains through the brutal slices in one body … spurting everywhere…

More…!

More! Until nothing lived! No one would live. _Kill them all! All!_ She saw nothing but her flashing silver blade, her hands and feet, as they ripped apart the lives of the score that had been foolish enough to try and kill her. _I won't let them! Damn the Wings. Damn you ! ... Black wings, Damn you! Show me more!_ Another died as her arms bent and elbowed him through his skull, and then felt her arm being caught by yet another Shinobi_. Why the hell won't you open for me! What have I done! … Why! Why so deaf to my pleas? Damn You! _

_Black wings still fluttered unsteadily..._ she knifed her hand across his face her nails dripping _... Damn you! Burn in hell! She sobbed. I MUST know! _

_But they still fluttered … _twisting she kicked her right heel into the gut of a charging black ninja, the leg still moving up over the doubled man, to crash against his unprotected neck.

_I must! ..._ flipping the staggering Shinobi she had knifed across the face over her knee, she spun the bleeding Kodachi underhand and beheaded him.

_I will know what happened to me she whimpered, dry heaving throbbing through her chest. Black down flickered and shifted once more ... a door! She knew that door! Somewhere…! Darkened room ... harsh voices ... pain exploding down her back, a child screamed, she had screamed, she screamed now … once again the black feathers dropped. _

_No wait! ... No, that wasn't me! It … it couldn't have been me. That did not ... could not have happened ... no ..._ Kasumi panted as she spun around and caught the downward thrust of a blade on her own _... I HAVE to know what happened to me! DAMN YOU!..._ flipped over his head and delivered a lighting fast kick, driving his head into a tree, a sharp crack echoing across the night. She landed straight with her legs underneath her and stood stock still for a moment, her eyes closed.

It was over. A score of men dead within seconds.

_Blood was everywhere._ It slicked down her face, down her Gi, between her breasts, smeared red across her arms, legs and thighs. _Wet_. The warm trickles coursed down her heaving chest. Red was everywhere. Everywhere

_The wings shed so many more feathers, so black … suffocating her completely ... She ... she was loosing! _

_Please! I must know, she implored, lifting her head brokenly and raising her bleeding hands in mute appeal. What happened to make me so ... who did… _

The Kodachi dropped from her nerveless hands. A final tired sigh escaped her lips. Her arms uselessly slid to her side and her glossy red tinged hair dripped down her body. She took a few tottering steps to her tree, stumbling once and then fell face flat to the ground. There was no motion from the crimson drenched figure draped across the blood-blackened loam.

Kasumi knew she couldn't last anymore. She was too tired ... too exhausted to even open her eyes ... she just wanted to lie here ... and just ... di ... Wait … she had to know what was lurking in her mind ... had to make one last attempt. She shook her head painfully, trying to lift it one more time. _The wings flapped once more. A child screaming in the dark room ... pain ... so much pain... too much to endure..._ and fell forward again to lie still, the last breath escaping her parted lips in another sigh _... she couldn't bear it any longer ... so ... much pain...and the darkness ... now complete, not flickering ... nor fluttering. Just dark..._

_"This **is** you Kasumi, the Gorgon within." _

* * *

P.S. Okay. This took longer than I thought it would. Probably because of my school work. I made the prologue intentionally depressing and have already started the next chapter. Just stay in tune. And oh yeah, I'll try and make the next chapter as light as possible - wont be too light though (unless of course I get a great idea). Oooohh I can't wait to write more about Kasumi. Don't worry the whole story won't be depressing. I've a few surprises coming up and will reveal them time coming. As to why Kasumi is in this mess … well you'll see! All will be revealed in times to come - what was in her mind, why she lost it - all. So you just gotta wait. But please review as I would love to hear anything from you. Just don't scream at me toooo loudly (grins). Till next time . See ya.

Lord Folken (your truly :) )


	2. Hayate's Decision

Coupla notes : ( You all can ignore this if you want to ^^ and skip to the story as this just a short intro - BUT its funny, umm I think… hehehe!)

Firstly, sorry for the long wait for an update ^^. What can I say? Tooooooo much work ……!!!!!!!!! Sorry again (…sheepish grin). All right now for business. Since I waited this long, I made the update pretty long. Oh another thing … this chapter's a little more on … the violent side. So if you do not like that stuff (… does anyone such exist when they can play DOA and games such like that. I mean, if you're reading this fic you would have to had played DOA or at least heard details of it, right ... umm right? And if not, oh wellllll …**O**_**o**). Just so that no one kills me for it! **^O^**. 

Oh yeah! This is a bit outta line but … does anyone remember FF7? You know the part where Cloud has to march through a bunch of Shinra soldiers (i.e. you have to control him, and do left, right march, and raise your gun and etc) well, remember that marching song?! Wahooooo! That's such a lively tune! I'm listening to it right now! (Don't ask why) Yay! Anyways ... .

Alllriiight! Hope you like this chapter. This one is much more involved than the previous one. Very plot heavy. And …! Finally original characters! By the way, as a side note, I used the term _Shiden_ when referring to Hayate in this fic. I put in that term as a sign of respect. Umm ... sort of. And for all of you Ayane lovers out there, yup, she back and is even colder. BUT! One thing I want to clear out from the beginning. There's been so many things said about the infamous Ayane and Hayate relationship. I know there's something's there but I do not think of it as … _profound_ (yeah profound, you know what I'm talking about! *grins*). Can desire be found between them… perhaps, but then Ayane _is_ a complex character. She however, will **NOT** be panting after Hayate. (I mean come on! Hayate is her brother after all !!! Phshaw …! ) So for those of you interested about that pairing don't be too disappointed. I'm building something here. Just give it a little time. And no, Ayane is not a blood-thirsty character with a single ambition to eliminate her sister. She's even more … well you'll just have to wait and see. But! You will like her more so! (… at least I hope so, and if you review please don't scream too loudly …^_^0 (big sweat drop)) Not too much about her will be revealed here, and already some have been done so. So … just Enjoy! Anyway I have babbled enough. And did I say this one would be lighter, weeelllll … maybe a little … maybe. And oh yes, oh yes, a big **Thank You** to all you reviewers out there. Especially **Wolf Runner** and **Dark Samarian**. (not forgetting T.J - thanx buddy!) You all make my writing really worth it. Thank you heaps. Though some more would be appreciated …!!(wink, wink, nudge, nudge!) Well till next time. Enjoy the chapter(s). Please R&R. Please? Please?!!!!!!!!!!!! Allllllllllright! Lets get the show on the road ….! 

SmaSH!!!!!!! Huh?! Hold on folks….! What was That?! Wait … what was that?!

(More background noise): Crash!!!!!! Smash!!!!!!!!

LordFolken: Hey! Who's that?! TJ, are you sneaking around dark corners again? Come out, come out wherever you are!

[whispers can be heard …]

Woman: Can't you be a little quieter?! Stupid person! Are you really that stupid, or are you just so annoying on purpose?!

Man (pretending he hadn't heard the woman): What the heck … is he talking to himself again?

Woman: Sigh. Must be all the physics … (shakes her head) poor thing, almost makes me regret doing this.

Man: Oh come on! He deserves it. He didn't do the disclaimer. Besides, lets just put him out of his misery.

Woman: Okie. Let's jump him.

Next second, all mayhem breaks out. LordFolken gets tackled by the guy, while the woman sweetly stands there buffing her nails.

LordFolken (fighting desperately against the guy): Hey! Go away! What are you doing in my story?!

Man: Dammit! Physicists shouldn't be so stubborn! (smacks LordFolken across the head.) Stand down! OUCH! You little rascal! You hit me! Jen! Do you mind giving me a hand here?!

Woman (pouting): Huh! I'm not sullying my hands on the likes of him. Imagine that! NO disclaimers! Disrespectful brats like him should be taught a lesson.

LordFolken(seeing stars … gasps out and changes the intro a little): Dammit! That's it! I'm summoning one person who can take you all out!!!!!!!!! TJ! TJ, I summon you. Do as your Master tells you!

(TJ randomly pops up): What going on …..?! @&*#@$^!&**(((*(())_#%^!^%&&!@!!!!!!! Who called me here?! That's it, everybody is going down now! TJ starts prancing around like Jahn Lee (along with the chicken noise … immediately astounding the woman.)

Jen (having played too much DOA herself): Wow! What a noisy little boy!

TJ(seeing her for the first time … ignores the dazed LordFolken): Heyyyyyy! Who are you?!!! Ahem … let me introduce myself. I am the great TJ! (flexes his muscles in front of the woman … hoping to amaze her)

Jen (snorts and turns around to walk away, leaving behind an amazed TJ): Hmph…! Give the one with the dazed look a couple more hits on the head!

LordFolken (the one with a dazed look): HEY TJ! Some help here … did you forget me?! Hello?!

TJ(suddenly): (Gasp) Oh my god! Is this Different roads Part 2?!!!!!!! HEH! Well see ya later Zubs! I really gotta go see Ayane! (TJ vanishes just as randomly leaving a thoroughly confused LordFolken)

LordFolken: TJ, you BACKSTABBER! Come back here! NOOOOOOOOOOO! That's it! You're not getting Escaflowne! Take that! I will … !

TWHACK!

LordFolken passes out this time.

Man gets up and dusts off his hands: Jen! I think I hit a little too hard! 

Jen (popping back): Oh well! It just cost him a coupla brain cells. That'll show anyone to mess around with the disclaimer squad! 

They both spring crouch on the floor … and then jump high up and vanish into thin air.

A little bit later LordFolken wakes up from his previous bout of fainting to hear the crowd growing wild. 

LordFoken(weakly): Oh man…What a day when this happens to Lord … (sobs) Oh well! Lights!

P.S. **Liimark means an interim leader … sort of. J **

P.S. **References to … certain members of the society have been made here. But before anything goes wrong I just want to say that it was used as strong language for enraged speeches, I mean none of it! The references are not meant to put anyone or anything down nor insult their intelligence. I know I am being dense here, but you will probably know when you read it.**

Ps.PS. Hehe! Ahem! Just so that you know, no one was actually harmed in the intro … ummm what am I doing here, saying this? Oh weeelll! Enjoy!

Lord Folken (yours truly …J )

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

****

"Bring on the pain, I will bury it. Bring on the tears, I will smother them. Bring on the delusions, I will drown in them." 

~ _Joren Rail, Rose City_

Chapter 1: Est Affectus (_Forced ever onward_)

Another forest - far, far from the edges of modern civilization, stretching far north of the screams and smells of busy cities, covering the lonely thousands of acres in thickly overlapping foliage. Night had fallen hours ago, and the breeze brought along with it the cold breath of a lake nearby. Millennia of growth had left the forest hardly explored, let alone safe to be travelling through and the dark shadows did not help to make it any easier. Although the thick growth overhead covered most of the night sky, here and there were patches of clearing that let in the crystal hard moonlight, letting the beams reflect off the hard ground in a pale greenish tinge. The rest stood cowled in shadows, a good hiding for the unknown. Had the moonlight been able to penetrate a bit more, it would have been lucky to reveal the violence the forest shadowed.

Fully a dozen bodies clad in the militia's uniform lay scattered across a slight clearing, the nightly breeze fluttering their limp clothes. A few feet away stood a red tinged figure wreathed in the shadows of the night. The same chill wind slightly ruffled the distinctly male clothing as the figure stared resolutely off into deeper woods, his posture relaxed but fixed with an attention that immediately proclaimed him more than just some other forest dweller. He moved his head slightly and the pale light revealed shoulder length shiny brown hair, wavering in the breeze. The head stood cocked for a while before straightening again. 

A sharp whistle echoed across the night a moment later, and the figure stepped out completely from the shadows and stood in the pool of silver moonlight, his gaze lingering on the fallen bodies of the dozen littering the ground.

He was getting seriously tired of this. 

This was the third attempt these amateurs had made in their ill-fated foray out in these woods. His lips twitched in a wry smile. It would seem that by now they would have learned that he was untouchable. It would _seem_. They might have gotten their hands on him once, but that idling man was gone now. In his place stood the ultimate product of the Mugen Tenshin style. He was the clan's leader, not undisputed, but still the powerful _Shiden_, back from his amnesia tenfold strong.

His was the biggest and one of the most feared clans, on par with the Hayabusa. Although, he mused, raising his hand to lower the face veil covering his mouth, there wasn't much left of it to even call it a clan. Maybe it was time for him to extend his borders a bit. Not that there was much of a border in these forests. The clans virtually lived leagues apart. 

He frowned slightly then, looking around him impatiently. Where were they? They should be here by now. How long….

Ah … there. He felt twenty distinct disruptions of the brittle calm around him - dust and a few leaves swirling up in a thick cloud. He waited silently, not relishing the moment in the spotlight. Having put out the lights of the dead around him, also meant having once again to depend on others to get rid of his handiwork. He made a face internally. Perfect. Just perfect…

As much as he enjoyed the power that he held in the interests of the clan, duty was something that he still held in high regard. In that, he reflected bitterly, he was infallible. Duty was like that somehow. Finding within the most powerful of men, the largest of cracks to seep in through. He sighed, not liking the road his thoughts were taking him. Duty … what was it? The thing that tore families apart or the thing that brought them swells of joy? Which one was it? Damn Duty. So damn, damn invasive… He glanced sideways again, a slight sneer lifting his lips. So much like the muck lying around.

The intruders could never have found their way into their hidden strongholds; the forest should easily have taken care of that. He worked hard to keep their home free of filth like the ones lying around, and now had to explain how and why they had gotten here in the first place. He scowled blackly. Information that none of their members would have revealed. But that did not include former members…

"Shiden," the closest of the newly arrived Shinobi stepped forward, bowing respectfully. "Hayate–san, are they of the same group?" 

Hayate remained standing still, his back turned to them, giving no indication that he had heard. He scowled deeper at the suffocating blackness that wrapped his head. He wouldn't, he couldn't _afford_ any stray information leaking out…! Not at a time like this! Not after the Genra Project! And all of it might be due to….

He almost spat into the hard ground, hating himself and hating the sudden twisting in the middle of his stomach and the bitter bile that rose up his throat. Those orange brown eyes bore into him once again, those moist brown eyes regarded him in all their innocence. Why - they always questioned - every time he closed his eyes trying to forget her. Always seeking an answer but getting nothing but the cold front of an empty wall. 

He savagely cursed those brown eyes that remained burned into his head, the back of his eyelids. Plaguing his every afterthought. Still! Cursed it for the weakness it induced every time, cursed the purity inside those orbs that wrenched out his hidden, buried guilt … even by thinking about _her_ … just thinking about her …!

No! He'd put that thought of her out of his life! Out of his present state! To fall in that trap would be his doing. A grave for himself that would be dug out of his fond memories. She was dead and gone now! 

Was she…? 

The black robed Shinobi shifted slightly behind the unresponsive man, deciding to try another approach. The ninja thought he knew what was bothering the Shiden and felt a surge of sympathy for the older man. He wouldn't want to be in the Shiden's position like this, caught between explaining his actions and still remain the proud son of the clan leader that Hayate always was. Even … tried too hard to be. But then again the _Shiden_ - Hayate - had strange tastes. 

"Perhaps they were of the same group earlier this week. Shall I head out the search then, Shiden?" That got a response. He hid his slight smile well.

"No need Valhay," Hayate replied still not having turned around, the only indication that he was actually speaking was the barely noticeable movement of his neck. "Bury them and leave the customary warning. I take the hunt on tomorrow."

"As you wish Shiden." Valhay replied with another deep bow. "Do you wish company?" he grinned roguishly his teeth startlingly white in the night. "A little company might be good, for more than one reason." Everyday the strike teams sent in were increasing in number. Hayate might be able to take care of them, but it was not a chance he would like to take. Besides that was not the only reason for him to worry. The Shiden's well being was his to ascertain, and that charge needed to be fulfilled too often lately. Much too often to his ever growing discomfort.

Although the thought of any company, got promptly shot down. " No. This will be finished by me." Hayate turned about to face the younger Shinobi. He silently stepped forward and the others backed away slightly. Not much, but a reflexive step back.

Hayate almost smiled. Almost. 

Their _Shiden_ had a reputation of doing the unexpected. He remembered the one time when one of them had arrived later than usual and he had ordered the poor fellow to clean up all alone. The fellow had never arrived late again. Others had met with such ... disciplinary tasks. They had to be put on line - being as they were without a real leader for so long. Many had met the hard floor of training templeas the self-proclaimed righteous came to challenge him. He had not been easy with them. Whatever he had done to assert himself he had done so. It had given him a quite a reputation. 

A reputation that he deeply needed. 

It wasn't easy being surrounded by those who secretly coveted the position he held. They had hungered after it for many years believing him to be dead, and now that he was back many old resentments began to burn anew. Each council grew bitter with wrangling between the different families with him in the middle. And inlaid within all the arguments, resided deception hoping to distract him so that he would make a mistake. This had made him consciously withdraw from the others, trusting only a private few. And over the past few months, tensions between him and the other powerful families within the clan had been very tense. And he was not the most reasonable man when he was reckoned with. 

Everyone always stepped back when he walked. Fine with him. All. All but Valhay. He was different. The man was too respectful … too right. 

Truth to tell, he would have much enjoyed Valhay's company. Other than Ryu he never had such a companion, and in many ways he was much better company than the Hayabusa, who would talk only when talked to and rarely otherwise. Not very stimulating company, Ryu. Trustable - oh yes. But company …? Valhay on the other hand… The younger Shinobi had a rare sense of humour, and an equally biting intellect behind it. He had caught himself many times depending on his opinions on matters of running the clan. Even more important – the man was _intensely_ loyal. 

And … if all of that did not matter, he was the only one he had, so far, not been able throw to the floor during his sparring contests. He never did lose against him, indeed had come very close to defeating him, and he reluctantly added to himself so had Valhay, but their matches always came to a pot draw. He could turn his back to him, and walk without a worry. He could trust him. Trust … something of which he had very less these days.

Given an order Valhay would never disobey him that much he knew, besides him gone everyday from the clan, guarding it's surroundings, he needed him to keep a lid on things. One of the few he would trust without reservation with that kind of responsibility. Except, that kind of loyalty had its setbacks. For instance Valhay's over-protectiveness of the new Shiden. 

"I trust I make myself clear Valhay? This time I will not tolerate any tails. This band must be eliminated at its source and quickly."

Interesting, Valhay mused quietly. Not a mention of where they had come from. Once again … this was the third time. Nor had he explained how and why they were here despite his subtle probing. 

Interesting…. 

The Shiden's order did not pass over his head, however. He tried once more … tact was needed here … as much as he could without raising Hayate's ire. "As you wish Shiden, no tails, but their numbers keep increasing over and over again. Perhaps it is not … prudent to go on alone. Perhaps different groups could be more useful, no?" 

"No. I have my reasons for eliminating this problem at its source. This has gone long enough already." He stared into the man's pale grey eyes and stepped in closer, not taking his gaze off the younger Shinobi. Five feet away from him, he whispered, taking care the others didn't hear his words. "I need you at the council my friend. There more than at my side."

Valhay's expression was clearly disapproving. "Hayate, you cannot go alone," changing back to a less formal tone. "There is more than just danger from those pretentious riffraff." He stopped for a second to see the beginnings of a smile twitching the corners of his Shiden's mouth. "Damn it, Hayate!" he whispered fiercely, "I am serious here. Your 'foray' out there would be a perfect chance to eliminate you…."

"Which is exactly why it is all the more the important that you keep track of things back at home." Hayate interrupted, the smile now gone. He had to make sure that Valhay understood, and though he would hate to do it, he thought to order him if the need arose. He knew Valhay better than that, and to order him would slight him. Damn! This would not be easy.

"Hayate, I _know_ that! But at least take a few others with you. That is … those who you can trust and depend on. It is better this way. Listen! Listen Hayate!" pleading desperately, savagely, seeing that he was losing.

"No! You would have me choose from the wolves there?! None of them would love anything better than to slink along behind me, hoping to part the middle of my back with the hilt of a dagger." Hayate whispered, bitter thoughts staining his tone harsh. "And for me to go back now for a new group would mean losing precious time." He took a deep breath. When he spoke his tone was even harsher.

"I have made my mind Valhay. You will follow it." he lifted one eyebrow, "Will you, even you, question that?"

Valhay sighed, shaking his head. Well there he was … once again he had lost.

"Ah … don't be so pig headed …" shaking his head disgustedly, "You know I wouldn't do that. So don't be going around being so _Grand_, huh? MAN …!"

Hayate cut in, this time his voice much softer. "Besides, you're the only one I would put in the council in my stead." putting a definite stress on the last, knowing he struck the final chord.

He was right. 

Valhay shook his resignedly - trust Hayate to go on about his way. This was a mistake - he could feel it in his gut. Just for once he wished he could high tail him all the way back to the temple. Wishful thinking. 

"Allright, Allright, you win." he muttered sourly, "… what an old softie I am becoming … just feed me some oats and get ready to see me bray…" he stopped at the sound of light laughter. Well, at least he was amused.

Hayate stopped grinning and turned to look at the others fidgeting behind them. Twenty of the Junpo strike team leaders were here… He could not leave without some sort of explanation. He smiled bitterly. Why did a Shiden have to explain himself to subordinates? They should all obey him! Without any explanations. Still, he mused looking at Valhay's disgruntled expression, he could make the job easier on Valhay, and he planned to be away for a while this time. 

Right. He gestured for the others to come closer, which they only did reluctantly. That did not suite his most recent feelings about subordinates at all. He lost his patience with them totally this time.

"If you plan to move any more slower, I think you can expect me to come up there," his voice soft, but the disdain staining his face spoke louder than words. He put up his hand to stall Valhay from roaring out commands. Valhay was the field chief, but he was _Shiden_. "MOVE!" he barked. Several flinched wildly and jumped forward to stand in attention. 

Good. Fear always was the best motivation. He motioned again for Valhay to remain where he was and looked around him. 

Valhay nodded. The look was a command - a Shiden to his subjects. And knowing what Hayate was about to do … Darn! He just hoped that Hayate could be … a bit more diplomatic than usual, as his usual diplomacy left a bit for fancy. 

He wasn't too wrong.

Hayate stalked closer to the nineteen black robed ninjas, his booted feet not making the slightest rustle among the dry weeds and leaves. He paused six paces away from the lead ninja towering over him, who just as impassively stared up at him. Dryen. Eldest son of the Nibou family, one of the two highest powers in their clan. The other was Valhay who stood behind him. 

Hayate groaned inside, envisioning Dryen's reaction to the decision he was about to declare. The man was impossibly irritating and despicably sly. He did _not_ like him. He took a deep breath and moved his gaze to others behind him, disappointment filling him. Shloe, Keel, Shen, Galus, Rola – all he was sure involved with Dryen … and …, his spirits lifted a little, Kanzaki. Now there was maybe a little hope. He was the youngest in the group but undoubtedly the most devoted to Hayate. 

No, he ammended. Not just me. Kanzaki and his family were fanatically loyal to all his family in the present, as they had in the past to every member … **No!** He shook his head. He mustn't think about that! Not now… Grimly quashing his feelings he withdrew his gaze from them, looking up at the sky. Assuming the pose of man who did not care, except that he did. Weak. He always was.

"I will not be back for at least two weeks." He had no trouble catching the startled rustle of clothing. The Shiden _never_ left the clan for that long. Nor did he miss the momentary gleam that had flickered across Dryen's eyes. Dryen would enjoy his absence. Too much. Time to take him out of that thought.

"The situation with the intruders have caused enough problems. It is my duty to make sure they will not interfere again." None met his gaze. "I know that I have not left the clan for such a long time, but know that the clan will not be left without a leader." He emphasized the last, forcing everyone's gaze before some shifted away. As expected the dangerous gleam was back in Dryen's eyes. Although … Kanzaki's held a surprised look he noted. Odd… The young Shinobi rarely showed any emotion, and his face was so heavily cloaked, it was hard to tell even when he did. Well …maybe something was going his way after all. 

He took a deep breath. This was not going to be easy. Interim leaders were never chosen this fast, let alone by one person even if that person was the Clan's Shiden. He knew that fact lit Dryen's eyes right now. No doubt he planned to use this situation to his full benefit. He was almost sorry to disappoint him.

"However, the _liimark_ - will NOT will be chosen by the council." This time he clearly saw the disbelief on every face, not missing the expected mask of pure hatred passing over Dryen's face. 

"As disappointed as you might be, not being able to sit in the council," he continued wryly his gaze shifting back to the now spluttering Dryen, "But my decision is final. I will expect the Genra problem to be solved by the time I return. That will require a strong leader, both in council and field, both of which I think is plenty present in the one who I have chosen." 

He paused, his eyes shifting to Keel and the others who looked decidedly uncomfortable looking away from his gaze. Perfect. As long as they stayed undecided, the only one to give him any problems was the loudmouthed Dryen. Yet, his job with the six was much easier. His real job lay in convincing the others. Some of them were regular members of the family guard, dedicated completely to his service. He couldn't, he would not leave them so callously without an explanation. 

Damn! He wished he was anywhere but here, fearing what he had to do and the consequences. He shook himself out of his reverie just in time to hear a cold voice addressing him, and judging by the tone and quality he had a pretty good idea as to who it was as well.

" … and who is this perfect _liimark_ that has been chosen?" Dryen shook from the effort of holding back the fury inside. It was all he could do to hold himself back from shouting at Hayate's face. The _Shiden_? Hah! What kind of Shiden left the clan only to get captured and then left piddling in some far away land. 

The man was not _fit_ to be Shiden. Him leaving would be the perfect time for his carefully laid plan to work and with two weeks at that! The fool! That noble brained retard had no idea what was in store for him in the near future. However, as it seemed with all of his plans, something or the other had to go awry! The present one for example. The bastard had just placed another thorn in his path! 

Hayate stood still for a moment before mildly answering the question, recognizing the need for the situation to be handled carefully. "Well Dryen, finally you ask something. Was I really that boring this entire time?" He was amused to see the red stain spreading over the man's face as the few titters of laughter were covered by urgent bouts of genuine sounding coughs. He smirked.

Dryen stared at the cocky grin. Why? Why did he bear this? And for how long did he still have to? As to that … how long had it been? Just a couple of months … or was it less? And in that short time, all his hard work, all that he had lost and given up had been thrown away like they never mattered. That he was the eldest son of the Niboushu family was suddenly of no importance. That they were the ones who had defended the clan from the filth, rogues, the traitorous rot wandering the forest, that he had been the one who had lead the council and had been the commander of all the strike teams, was suddenly of no importance. For two years. Two years he had bled for the position he alone deserved, having worked for, … even schemed for …yes, he did not deny that. And that bastard just had it given to him on a silver platter. And his plans, his dreams shattered just like that. What did he do? He just stood there like a stricken dolt with his mouth open, letting that mud-sucker suck away all that was his rightly.

And who had he let take his place? A fool who could not even control his own family disputes, let alone the whole clan! One runaway, and she hadn't even been captured or killed yet… He should've expected it though … Hayate was well known for loving his sisters. One too much, and the other even more. He almost sniggered at the thought. There … even now he had to hold it in, and had to swallow the mockery of one who should have been under his boot. And just as he had done so for the last two years, he had to force it down and digest the bitterness. Result of the stinking bastard who stood grinning like an idiot.

Just now he could have wiped that smirk off Hayate's face with his fists. That face would look better broken by rivulets of red. And that stupid nose he was looking down from would definitely look finer smashed. As for those mocking brown eyes … he wished he could tear them out! He hated that filthy impersonator so much!

One day though … One day soon that pleasure would be granted to him. He would mete out revenge for all slights and downs he had suffered at the bastard's hands. The real pleasure would come if he could watch the bastard crawl around, blinded. Soon, the dog that was impersonating as their leader would be whipped in some secret hole just like the mongrel that he was; he would be there specially looking over that event. Oh yes. Someday soon. In time, he would taste even the Shiden's blood.

Hayate let the smile die on his lips as he stared at the into Dryen's eyes. Perhaps he had pushed him too far. He truly did _not_ know how far the man would go to fulfill his own selfish desires, and in that he was ten times more the fool and Dryen tenfold more dangerous. He shuddered, a feeling that he was not common with. Something about that glitter made him pause. Malevolence boiled out of that look, and if looks could kill, he would be smoking by now. 

Madness, coupled with an insane desire of pain shone there and a tiny chime went off inside his head. This man was more than dangerous and a threat. He was to be his doom if he did not watch out. He would have doubly clever to keep him out of his hair. He watched the forced smile making it's way back to Dryen's face.

"You are right, _Shiden._ I had not been too helpful was I? Forgive me, but as seeing as we have so many of the council here, and being one as well, I think that a quick nominee can be picked." His face broke out in a malicious smile, "You are right Shiden, the council will take too much time to decide upon this matter. But many of us here are of different high ranking families. It will be a simple matter of seconds to choose among us a befitting _liimark_, and less the fuss back at the council presiding. Right?" Dryen smirked as a reassuring murmur rose out behind him. A slight motion caught the side of his eyes. He smiled grimly as he saw that disgusting lapdog Valhay shift uncomfortably. Good. He knew that Hayate was going to choose Valhay. He smiled mockingly at him as Hayate frowned and put up a hand to stall Valhay. 

That's it. Obey your master dog. To even think that one who fawned and ate so much boot polish could have risen so high … to even order him around …! One of these days he would personally slit Valhay's begging throat, and would laugh to see if he could lick any more polish off Hayate's feet. And that day would come soon … very soon ….

Valhay quivered in the spot that he had just been ordered. Damn it! He was field commander here and he wanted nothing more than to tell the imbeciles, especially that bragging little piece of dirt to keep a civil tongue in his mouth when talking to the Shiden. It was only his deep respect for the Shiden that kept him quite. That insolent loudmouth … Dryen … needed a good thrashing in the practice fields. He made a mental note of that. He would attend to that as soon as possible. Although… Dryen was least of his worries now.

Sighing deeply, he shook his head watching the slight breeze ruffle the dry grass, his keen eyes almost automatically marking out the night shadows flitting around the edges of the forest. Ever vigilant, ever wary. He had to be. And for Hayate's sake he would be and he would continue until Hayate was back at his own quarters. Mildly irritated, he snapped his gaze back at Hayate. If only the Shiden could pull out a magical source of diplomacy here, things might not be truly lost here. But trusting Hayate to be diplomatic … ! He wondered if Hayate even knew what the word meant. If he was going to convince the others about this, he had better start talking fast. Dryen, that slimy snake, was already one step ahead.

Hayate smiled to himself. That slick Bastard! Yes… Dryen was indeed showing to be a worthy opponent, one he could even admire. Too bad his heart was not in the right place other wise they might have been the best of friends, and have lived up to that name. But no time to be fencing now. This had to end. 

He let a grim smile play out for Dryen's sake, noting the smirk disappear off Dryen face to be replaced by a slightly anxious expression. Excellent. "You are absolutely right Dryen. Your advice is sound … one might even say … perfect."

Dryen couldn't believe his ears. Hunh …? Wait … this was too easy. This was almost too damned easy! Hayate was much too smart to fall for that ploy so easily. He had expected him to argue a lot more and then he would have been able to lower him even more by evoking the council law. He shifted nervously from one foot to another, suddenly a lot less sure of himself.

Valhay was utterly shocked. Hayate could not mean what he had said. Why … to turn the decision over to that ravening pack of wolves … they would literally tear the Hayate's leadership to pieces! And what about Hayate's demand of him? Dimly, as he watched Dryen shift nervously on his toes, he wondered if he had thought too much of Hayate's … verbal prowess. He was a great leader and opponent … one of the greatest yet in fact … but in diplomacy … well…. At least Dryen was out of it for the moment. Still … Hayate might be up to something. But he could stand no longer, mute.

From the corner of his eyes Hayate glimpsed Valhay begin to move with a set look on his face. Allright! Now was the time.

"Valhay! Hold still!" and winced inside – he had not meant his voice to be so harsh. He saw Valhay's eyes widen in disbelief and then narrow in suspicion. He abruptly turned away from him, but not before he caught the brief look of consternation that flashed across those eyes. Sorry, he pleaded hoping Valhay would forgive him for what he was about to do, and for what he had just done. But it needed to be done. To make sure that Dryen knew his place, he would do anything.

"As I was saying Dryen. I will take that advice … to put all of your minds at rest … I have in mind the perfect choice of suggestion that most certainly all will agree with here. And just as you say here are many of the high allies that I have need of, I cannot just forget them, no?" Valhay's eyes slowly brightened as he dawned-in on his intent, while Dryen was smiling with the pleasure of dog given it's favourite bone. He let him enjoy the moment for a bit. 

He stepped forward holding each of their gazes with his own. "Agreement seems to be unanimous, if there are no protests?" There was none … well that might be due to his proximity but oh well… "Well, for that I am glad - the _Liimark_ will be hard pressed in this problem with Genra. And I expect it to be fully solved. He will need plenty of advisors – political, well known and powerful advisors - not competition." 

He paused to critically note the sudden look of chagrin on Dryen's face and the fierce grin on Valhay's. He glanced at him covertly before continuing, "No doubt all of you will do your best to provide every bit of support. And you, Dryen, I am most thankful for this idea. You did suggest that the Liimark has to be powerful and acknowledged." 

Okay, time for the final move. He looked up at the group clustered behind Dryen, tightly smiling at the nods of agreement from most of the Shinobis. Most ... He would remember those who hadn't, and peeking from the corner of his left eye, he was glad to see that Valhay was watching them as well and this time, he laughed lightly to himself, Valhay had been able to wipe the grin off, but not without some difficulty it seemed. Perfect! He snapped his attention back to the offensive ninja in front of him. He wasn't going to let him speak. "Someone who has been commanding all the strike teams, is the perfect decision. Valhay fits that description, don't you think?" he finished with flourish, lifting his hand up and beckoning for Valhay to step forward. 

The repeated murmur of approval was all that he needed. And he didn't have to even look at Dryen's face to know his reaction. He could quite clearly see the clenched fists shaking at his side.

He knew that it had been too easy, he'd let his guard down for a moment and that damn … that damn … filthy, mud-sucking bastard had outmaneuvered him into a position where he had little choice but to accept Hayate's decision. To do so otherwise would only make him look awkward in the others face. Again! Again he had to swallow! Oh he would pay for this… You will pay for this Hayate, he vowed silently. I will see you broken for this ...! It took a lot not to reach out his hand and wrap it around that neck, nails plunging in … His eyes smoldered as he turned to look at the other grinning dog, Valhay beside Hayate. He snarled … fighting to keep his face expressionless. He wasn't going to let them get that satisfaction! 

Hayate was once again surprised by the way Dryen had just handled himself. Oh, he had seen the reaction, all right. Everyone had seen and heard the snarl. But what was truly remarkable, no he thought silently, truly scary was the way he had masked his emotions, his face stiffening to a death-mask, while his eyes shot pure, cold hatred. Did Dryen not care what he was projecting, or was it pure ignorance for respect? If it was the former, then he was much more dangerous than he had given him the credit for, and if the latter… He wondered if he had truly done the right thing by singling and trapping Dryen like that. He might be placing Valhay in a cage with a long starved panther. The panther might just try to quench that fire in its belly.

But if he didn't think Valhay could handle one beast, then he wouldn't be putting him up in his place. He was sure Valhay could handle Dryen.

"Well then that has been settled. You will cooperate with him in all matters, that is my command. I will tolerate no less." The command brought forth hushed murmurs. Why couldn't they just shut up and listen for once? 

He lowered his voice but let a dangerous tone enter, "Fail me in this and I will know. Then not even the Sacred Groves can hide you long enough." the murmurs stilled and Dryen's cold gaze wavered. He even felt Valhay stirring nervously. He let his voice cool even more and hissed out, "Fail, and I _will_ seek you out. Two weeks, and no more. I _will_ be back." With that he turned around and walked off into the clearing still littered with the dead.

The harsh tang of blood and the death wafted across his exposed nose, before flitting away. Glancing down his mouth twisted. A pitiful waste of life. Well, he would take care of that soon. But it would take time … time. With a slight pang he considered what he had just done. The Hajin Mon, would no doubt be utterly devoted to Valhay. That in itself was the greatest relief. But the trouble was with his faction – the Tenjin Mon. He sighed softly, shaking his head. After all this time … after all that had happened … he could not believe that the Hajin Mon still remained loyal to him. 

A great pity that they were not politically inclined. Then again it was perhaps for the best that they were not. Imagine someone like Ayane … Ayane on the council. He shuddered. He had gone through the brutally rigorous Hajin Mon final training in his mid teens – a fact known to none but him and his father. His mother herself did not know. Not even Ayane. Any leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan had to learn both of the disciplines. A twisted smile replaced the anxious look. The training was supposedly given to judge between the families in the clan fairly and safely. 

His smile twisted into something bitter. 

No. It was more a curse given to keep him safe from both the light and dark. It was their greatest kept secret for one with the double training was very powerful indeed. He was one. Valhay had been a potential leader, so he had been another. A comfort that he had never quite finished his training. The man was formidable enough without it. And … there was only one another. Supposedly the best trained … the best Hajin Mon had ever created … a secret that his father … the one set out for the hunt … No! … he thought savagely, tearing himself out from that train of thought. Keep thinking about that and that would be the cause of his downfall…! Curse you…! He wouldn't let it! Just … let it go … let it go. Shakily he pulled himself together, this time settling his mind. She was gone and even now hunted. Her name would never be spoken again. That was it. Finished. Over.

Inside though, he writhed. If it was indeed finished, his traitorous mind rebelled, why do you ache so?

Truly he did not know why.

He felt the still group stir from the long silence and broke the spell. "Valhay, it's your command now. Do as you wish. I am gone." He raised his hand in farewell, his back still turned. He did not miss the rustle of fabric as Valhay bowed deeply. He closed his eyes reaching for the winds. Good … it was time to take care of unfinished business…

Unfortunately he did not quite make it out of there.

"_Shiden, _I am sorry to stall you, but I have an issue that may be of interest to the council." 

Dryen, that bastard. Now what? He resignedly opened his eyes and turned back. It had been too easy he thought to himself. He had been fooling himself. Dryen was not the one to let things go. He raised his hand to stall a forthcoming, what he knew would be a blistering retort from a furious Valhay. He shrugged, raising his hand again, signaling Dryen to continue.

Dryen smiled exultantly inside. He may not have been able to gain much ground in the council, but by no means would he leave Hayate to just go on. That worm wouldn't leave unscathed out of this. "Shiden, this latest attack has surely affirmed the need for elimination of the intruders. But if I may say so, trying to eliminate this problem by destroying all this filth might not suffice." He saw Hayate's eyes narrow in suspicion. He hurried on. "Might it not be better to eliminate the source." He smiled then as he heard the reaffirming mutters behind him, but ignored Valhay's angry expression. The _Liimark, _he sneered derisively could do nothing now. Too much a boot-licker. Everything was going his way. 

"Shiden, surely you must know what had alerted them to our position here…" he stopped, opened his eyes wide and theatrically raised his voice in wonder as if a new thought had just struck him. "… or who. No one could have penetrated the forest in such a manner otherwise. Someone had to inform them." He clearly heard the loud whisper that cut through the suddenly still night air.

"A traitor!" Shen. Heh. She was good and still followed him.

Hayate mused once again why he allowed Dryen to even come this far. But the damage was done now. He couldn't allow this discussion to go further. "No. Not a traitor. They would've sent more seasoned troops. They were simply scouts. Look," he gestured around him at the men lying dead. "They wear the camouflage fatigues of no rank whatsoever, and when I fought them, their skill pretty much screamed out the fact that they weren't seasoned veterans." 

Nice try Hayate. Thought and action at the same time. You recognized my ploy, but it will not be so easy to play it. "But they were so close this time Shiden! They would have to had help from the inside." Once again the murmurs rose. He smiled. Perfect. He spat out the last thorn. "None of our clan could have betrayed us! We know the penalty. That leaves us only one choice, _Shiden_, no?" 

He smiled maliciously, eyes glinting. "It must have been that runaway bitc…" 

"**SHUT UP, you Bastard!**"

He gasped as he felt a cold breath of steel slicing past his ear. Then heard it slam with a dull thunk into the tree just behind him, followed by an animal snarl. Hayate's blade stood quivering, three quarters deep. The blade had barely missed him! 

He trembled slightly. His eyes widened and for the first time he felt a sudden, all consuming fear of the red Shinobi stalking towards him, his face a cold mask of death. He could feel the waves of pure hatred directed his way and reflexively stumbled back against the tree, fully aware that the others had been shocked into silence by the sudden violence as well. All of them had backed off, even Valhay. 

A deathly silence filled the night air. He shivered as he felt the cold blade touch the side of his neck, but dared not pull the blade out. He couldn't even remember how to defend himself as Hayate came ever closer. He could not utter the words that would bring the shadows trailing him as bodyguards come to his aid. He could only … only watch. As could the others. 

"If you ever … ever, utter her name in that manner again, I swear Dryen I will tear out that rotten pulp you call a tongue and you'll die screaming of mercy, I swear!", his voice shook from the effort of holding back, Hayate brought his face within inches of Dryen's. He stared at the bastard's face. "If you even think about her that way…" he lifted his hand to grasp the blade beside Dryen's neck and dragged it closer through the thick wood. He could see Dryen grow even more still. "I swear, you _will_ die screaming. Do NOT even think of her! Your thoughts befoul her." Dryen nodded nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing. He would've given a lot to rip it out right now. He straightened slowly, his gaze raking every pale face. When he spoke his voice was dreadfully quite.

"My sister's name maybe forbidden to speak, but I will not … will not tolerate any disrespect towards her. She will be treated with respect as you would give to a Shiden. She is still my _Sister_." His voice lowered menacingly, "She is my blood, no matter what she has done. You _will_ pay her the same respect you pay me. I have not forgotten she is my sister, and if you fail to remember she was to be my successor …" He paused and then whispered viciously, "You will pay with your lives. Understand?" Several urgent nods answered him even including one from Dryen.

No one this night would forget the murderous haze in their Shiden's eyes. Or what could be used to bring it out.

He stared impassively at Dryen for another moment before jerking out the blade beside his neck, disdainfully turning away. Just as he was about leave he felt a tentative touch at his sleeve. He snarled at Dryen as spun around to glare at that hateful face. The tremulous hands fell away quickly and he saw Dryen swallow nervously. He had to admire the tenacity of the man, if nothing else.

Dryen knew that his position was not the best, cornered against a tree like this, and knew that no help would be forthcoming here. He was alone facing Hayate, whose eyes … he shuddered … now gleamed with an insane hatred, enough to kill him on the spot. Kill him. He knew that at this moment his life hung by a thread and it could be severed by the blade hanging on the back of Hayate's back. But he wouldn't be stood down …! Not now … even though…

His hatred of the man finally seeped through his fear. He wouldn't let this bastard bully him around. He wouldn't be forced to swallow again! He clenched his hands, his eyes getting the mad glisten back again. Hayate would not leave without paying some of his blood first. And that blood would come from that beloved bitch of a sister. She would be the key to Hayate's fall. The death of his beloved sister by his own hand would certainly break the _Shiden. _He brought his face closer to Hayate, snarling out his words, "That … _Sister_ of yours has betrayed our trust once. She has done it again." 

"Your trust? What trust could she have had from the likes of you?" the other snarled savagely, glaring at him. Abruptly he turned away, snorting in disgust. 

"What matter of _my_ trust? She still betrayed the clan. And nothing has been done about that … yet." He spoke with difficulty his voice shaking with all the suppressed hate for the man in front of him. His gaze lingered on his back. He whispered, scorn tingeing his words, "Or is the great Hayate, the one who has just pledged to eliminate the problem, pass the _duty_ of safe-guarding the clan secrets." He stopped as Hayate spun around and this time there was no mistaking the murder in his eyes as he stalked closer to him, snarling at an anxious Valhay to stay back.

Hayate stared at those gray flecked eyes. This time no fear shone in those dark orbs. A hatred of him, a hate that was only rivaled by his own for the man, gleamed. Good. It would be easier to kill the retard that way. "The _duty_ as you say is the job of everyone, of every person of the clan. This includes all of you. As Shiden, however, the ultimate decision lies at my feet." he bit out, both of their gazes unwavering. He then spoke softly, letting the dangerous tone enter his voice again. "That includes you as well. Do _not_ presume to give _me_ orders Dryen," his hand touched the hilt of the blade sheathed over his shoulder. When he spoke again his voice was even softer, full of menace. "That will be your last mistake." He waited until the other finally dropped his gaze, unwilling to rise to the challenge. He looked away from the downcast face for moment, and then heard one last loud whisper.

"Then tell us what you plan to do … _Shiden_?" 

The breathless silence became even more oppressive, listeners afraid of what the utter disrespect in the man's voice would do to the Shiden. Or maybe it was the fear of what the silent red figure would do. Valhay stood poised, dreading the imminent violence about them, but ready to stop whatever madness was about to occur. He saw the others hadn't missed it either. For an even longer moment the air stood still, but the tension clearly crackling.

He tensed his muscles inwardly but maintained the silent pose outside, and it took more than a slight effort. But it was not from just wanting to kill the dung heap behind him, but from far, far deeper instincts he never knew he even had. He had killed before. Had watched sudden stillness of face before death, the last coughs of life, and the final smell of blood lingering on his blade. He had done the deed many times tonight. No. The feeling the bastard had evoked was far deeper. A sense of … a sense of something he did not quite understand. Could not comprehend. By speaking of her in that way, even thinking of her that way … the bastard had broken into something of her, something sacred … he unconsciously clenched his fist. How dare he, he whispered to himself. To defile her with a word, to call her a … HOW DARE HE?! How DARE the freaking bastard even think of HER?! 

The bastard would lie in bits before him tonight. In bits! His knuckles tightened about the hilt. He wouldn't relent this time. How DARE he speak of her …?!

The night breeze swept around for another moment, the watchers holding their breaths for the first cry of death.

He stared Dryen, judging the moment of charge. Right thrust … followed by left slash to take out the guard arm … From the back of his mind he picked up a slight disturbance in the edges of his vision … irritated he shook that distraction out. After that he would follow up with a stab through the upper stomach, leave the dog impaled …

He was so intent on what he would do, that we was caught completely off guard when a whisper of soft cloth brushed against his ear, followed by a faint whiff of spring roses. A soft voice called out mockingly from atop the tree a moment later. "Yes, Hayate. Do tell us, what _are_ you going to do about it." 

The strings of madness gripping them snapped and both stumbled back at this unexpected intrusion. 

Hayate slowly lifted his gaze to the tree hanging over them, breathing in the lingering soft fragrance of spring flowers before coming to rest on the slim, lavender haired figure sprawled on a tree limb, one shapely ankle dangling off the edge. Ayane he breathed, letting the name roll over all the clenched-in hatred and blackness roiling inside him … soothed by her mere presence, his anger momentarily forgotten. He smiled wryly. He hadn't seen her since the last Dead or Alive tournament. It had been a … a very … long time. Those familiar red eyes finally opened from their closed hoods as she met his gaze, then darkened perceptibly. The same soft voice greeted him.

"Hello, Hayate."

He took in a ragged breath. Difficult. She looked just the same as he remembered. Beautiful … deadly. His gaze hovered on her calm face remembering, cherishing, memorizing every soft angle, every sweet contour. His gaze swept past those mysterious sooty eyelashes, the curls touching the tops of her smooth eyelids, sliding past the cute nose, lingering on the gently upturned, full rose petal lips. Soft … He tore his gaze away reluctantly, gazing instead at the smooth curve of her jaw, moving up it to the slight hollow where her small ears just began, delicate purple curls just hiding it out of view… then tracing down the smooth alabaster neck. 

He looked up suddenly to find a crooked, another half-mocking smile on her lips. She knew what he had been doing … and had been apparently enjoying every moment of it, as usual. She shifted suddenly, languidly lifting one long leg up and then resting it atop another. She held him with her smoldering gaze. No. No … must get out of this … can't be distracted now. Not … now. Still a part of his mind shrieked at him to look at her. Not now he silently muttered, dropping his gaze from her red eyes. 

"Welcome back, Ayane," genuine pleasure filling his voice. Then he raised one of his eyebrows. If she wanted to play, he could as well. "Why the sudden visit?"

"Just dropping by, Hayate." She murmured huskily. She looked at him through the dark lashes. "Wanted to make sure that everything was alright. But from the looks of it, it isn't is it?" she asked, lightly taunting.

Dryen finally snapped out of his silence. He hadn't missed the looks that had passed between the pale haired Kunoichi and the Shiden. He snickered quietly to himself. This he could use to his advantage. But not now. It really wouldn't do to push Hayate too much and besides … try as though he might to deny it ... he had to admit to himself that he was more than a little uncomfortable of Ayane's presence. 

Then again, who with the exception of Hayate was not? He could even see Valhay shifting uncomfortably under the slow gaze that traveled from atop the tree. Her gaze seeming to strip everything down, peering into secrets that had been carefully hidden. In a strange way he was ten times more afraid of her than of Hayate. Her skills were second to none in the clan, even Hayate would think twice before taking her on. 

The Hajin-Mon Oni. The silent assassin. 

It wasn't just her skills that daunted so many others, he knew that too well. Within those languorous half-veiled eyes he could see a fire burning, a desire for the hunt. A burning need for the fires of one, and the pleasure that would follow from the success of such a hunt. He shivered. A fire that matched the passion to destroy within him. But it was far more than just that. If it was just that, then he would have … _loved_ her … not … not _feared_ her. 

Besides being the most skilled among the Hajin-Mon, she was also the best assassin the Mugen-Tenshin clan had to offer, or any of the Shinobi clans around had to show. Besides, he amended with another shudder, only she could have taken on the monstrous double blade wielding form of Genra, a powerhouse unlike anything seen before, and still manage to defeat it and come out alive. 

Yes. She was powerful indeed. And worse, that power was being used covertly by the clan's High officials. If she chose to take on a target within the clan … then … then the Gods help the family in her sights. Too many had already fallen beneath her light hands, and yet she showed not a stain of a troubled conscience as she stretched out on the tree limb. She had to be handled delicately. And here was the perfect chance. And she did want to know what Hayate planned to do about her sister.

Of course he smiled twistedly. Of course she would want to know what Hayate planned to do about that runaway. She would want to know what to do about her … he snickered again quietly to himself, her _beloved_ half sister. Jealousy. Now there was something he could play with.

"Yes, Hayate. Even your Ayane is dying to know what you're going to do about your … your other _sister_." He smiled viciously as he saw Hayate look up in consternation at his sister. Some great leader, he thought disgustedly. 

"Well? Go on we are all waiting for…" he stopped abruptly when a pair of shadowed red eyes swiveled from their stare of the Shiden and fixed on him. For a long moment he stared at her, captivated by that weird glare in her eyes. Then he saw her lips twist in the slow mocking smile, some how befitting that beautiful face, her red eyes suddenly coldly knowing. He swallowed, thinking that he had misjudged her completely. Perhaps ... fatally. She was no fool when it came to political maneuvers. She knew about the shadows that lurked around for a signal from him. She had _known_ what his plan was, taking down Kasumi and … Hayate. 

He looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw Hayate turn to look at him as well. This time, there was no emotion in his face. A sense of something amiss strongly assaulted his senses, but could not figure out what it was.

He began sweat, wondering if Hayate also knew what he was up to, the ten shadows that would tailing him after he left this place. No. It was just his imagination … just Ayane throwing him off balance. He had to do it now. There was no help for it now. Kill off Kasumi … cause the death of the heart and the soul, and then the shadows would destroy the body. 

Yes.Yes! That was what would happen. It did not matter if Ayane knew or not. He straightened further. Hayate's fate was sealed. He would die tonight! 

"As you said earlier Shiden. This needs to be eliminated at the source. The cause itself might be related to the runaway." This time there wasn't a change in Hayate's stoic face, and he shifted uncomfortably away as Ayane's eyes bored into him. He turned back to the others, taking a long step away from Hayate and Ayane. Many of them had agreeing looks and he borrowed strength from it. 

"Shiden, I mean no disrespect to you or to that … or to your sister…" he quickly amended as he saw the mocking smirk on Ayane's face grow bigger. "But you among all of us present is best able to take on your _sister._" A slight movement caught his eye and he turned around to see a coldly furious Valhay clench a fist, but unable to anything under Hayate's commands. The lap dog was now in a leash. That was perfect for him anyway. How quaint.

"Well now, this is a pleasant surprise. The Snake talking to the Mongoose."

Dryen twitched almost unconsciously at the venom within those softly uttered words, and instantly regretted doing that as he saw something approaching pitiful condescension creep across Ayane's features. He watched silently as she sighed softly, and then slowly dragged her curved leg off the other and dropped off the branch with a silky whisper into a crouch. Her purple haired head stood obscured by the shadows and then she straightened in one motion - he watched fascinated at her fluid movements, unable to move as she slowly sauntered forward, one hand one her hips and the other tapping thoughtfully against her full lips. Those rose lips. And the red, red eyes … his tautly strung neck muscle suddenly trembled, he wasn't able to hold it back despite himself. He could have sworn they grew brighter as she approached. The look of hunger in the black pits of the eye, grew brighter and brighter, more pronounced as she approached. He was suddenly, and most uncomfortably reminded of a predator stalking it's prey. Playing with its prey. 

But he watched, spellbound by her silky movements, the shadows of the night now hiding and then revealing the curves of her body as she moved leisurely among the grass. He swallowed as she slid by, a whiff of her heady musk filling his nostrils, spiking through his senses with its clinging sweetness. Then he went completely still as he felt her stop at his back. 

She turned around, and at that moment he wished to all the Gods to pick her up and just simply put her in front of him. For her to be behind him … was torture he could barely stand. So deep was he in his musings that he almost missed her latest whisper.

"… and I happen to like snakes and … the mongoose that chase them."

His nape prickled angrily as her warm breath drifted across it. All of a sudden, he had this mad urge to run from this place that seemed have rooted up around him. Not that he could, mused a part of him still left logical, untouched by Ayane's devastating presence. 

She was … so …so … alive! He could literally feel her eyes on the back of his head; her even being there left him tremblingly weak kneed for some reason. Damn! Damn it! Damn her to hell! Why the hell couldn't he move…!

"Well? Go on. You were suggesting something." Ayane slid a little closer, her breath brushing hotter on his skin. The next moment he could clearly hear the rapid staccato of his heart, and vaguely he realized he had even stopped trembling as he felt her dainty hands rest on his shoulders. The spring musk once again caught his senses, making feel lightheaded. She whispered, closer to his ear this time, her breath warm and sweet. "Really, I think you should go on. Hayate needs to hear the full suggestion. Ask him … ask what he intends to do…" he felt a sudden pressure on his shoulder where her hand rested, not hard enough to hurt but enough to jolt him out of his reverie. 

It took a moment to recollect his thoughts, which he admitted to himself was pretty hard considering her closeness … he could almost envision her softness against his back as she pressed even closer … he shuddered and then … smiled. It looked like the night wouldn't be bad after all. The gods seemed to be with him for once. Ayane at his side! Imagine that! Well, well…

Hayate had his head cocked sideways looking at the pair, doing his best not to smile. Little did that upstart know what Ayane had in store for him. Already he was befuddled just by being so close to her … so close. He turned slightly to look at an indignantly spluttering Valhay who was looking at the two of them, outraged. He took a step in front of him and shook his head. Better stop him before he broke Ayane's magic. Ayane's magic. Right. This time he couldn't stop the smile. Ayane's magic could leave everyone befuddled. Half of the Shinobis, hardened after years of training, looked at her voluptuous form with undisguised longing and admiration. 

A quick glance at Valhay showed him that he had stopped spluttering, and was now looking at the pair with a quizzical frown. He gave nothing away. He saw Valhay look between him and Ayane and the clearly enamored Dryen, and then finally saw the knowing smile making its way to his face. All right time to take things up a notch. Ayane had given him the perfect opening and now it was his time to take advantage of it. Which was what he had pleaded her to do of course - she knew him very well. One look was all it had taken. A look that elicited derision from the stupid Dryen. Oh well, the braggart wold soon find out more about Ayane's magic.

But Ayane's magic had a price. It would cost him as well. But he didn't mind … instead he felt a genuine smile break out, the first in many months. It seemed the game was back on between him and Ayane. Fine. He had missed that in the past two years.

"You're right of course Dryen. You truly are dying to know it." He paused for a little while, indulging in another smile. "You want to make sure that no secrets are revealed, no? You so desperately want to make sure that cases like the runaway never occurs again? Fine. Well then, why do you not take over the job of ensuring that it never happens again?" He finally let the smile out and viciously spit out the last, "As a matter of fact, you will be in charge of information department for the Genra case. There is no doubt that the clan is well divided over that problem. That position should be the best for you, a place where you truly will be needed." He looked at a suddenly attentive but a very unresponsive Dryen. 

"What? You were very concerned about the clan secrets were you not? Well then, you can take over Genra Department. I will expect the case to fully solved when I return. As to your other problem, … my sister, do not worry about her. She will have her due. I fully intend to see to it."

Valhay breathed out a small sigh of relief. Another day of blood spill avoided. And this time it was too close. He looked at the coldly glaring Dryen and shook his head. He would need careful watching, careful measuring. Dryen's family was not one he would contend easily with. But by the looks Dryen had been giving the Shiden … it was perhaps for the best that he be kept out of Hayate's … _family _business. 

He had not missed the cold fury burning in Hayate's eyes when he had thrown the blade. For one he was glad that the Shiden at least retained _some_ feelings for a sister that cared … cared so deeply and fully about her brother that she would risk everything she had loved, only for his sake. He did not believe her to be an ignorant girl … innocent maybe, but not ignorant and certainly not stupid. If she had runaway, then she had done knowing what her decisions would bring. But … had she known it would be her own brother signing her death warrant?

Kasumi … if she died, whether by the Shiden's hands or from his orders - he did not know which was worse, then he would not know his best friend anymore. To kill someone by hunting her so relentlessly was not something he relished. Especially when it was someone like her. Someone who would stop to peek at the pursuers to try and find a loved one, rather than to disappear first breath in the winds and run to safety. That would be just like Kasumi. And that last bit … he truly did not care for the Shiden's tone. He would speak to Hayate about it later. 

Valhay caught Hayate's eye for once more. The Shiden nodded once. Time for departure. Well … here goes …

"Lets go." He turned and the thirty others turned as well, following his command. All except one. Dryen. Still he did not blame the guy. With Ayane hanging around him, he had to be reeling by now. He let a grin lift the edges of his lips. Ayane … now there was a woman. The smile soon sobered. She was another that he did not know. He watched her whisper into Dryen ears, watched him stiffen. He watched those red hooded eyes lift again to regard Hayate who now once again stood with his back turned to them. This time no emotion stood waiting, none of the smoldering darkness present when she had greeted him. Now they were empty, blank. She just watched. She always watched the Shiden. She was good, no doubts there, but there was still something about her … that look of no emotion in her eyes … 

"Sir ? …"

He snapped out of the stupid reverie and glanced at Kanzaki who had a questioning look on his face. Just great Valhay you great dolt. Your first command and you already dream in the middle of one. He smiled sheepishly at Kanzaki, and then nodded. "Go … I expect to see the others for a full council within the first hours of the morning." staring full at Rola and the others of Dryen's gang who were nervously still watching their pack leader, as Hayate defined Dryen. "Now …!" he breathed, cooling his voice just a little. 

The thirty were gone in the next instant. Good. At least they acknowledged his order if only because Hayate was still around. Hmmmm… maybe it was time to take lessons from a buddy. 

He turned to look at Hayate one more time. There he was, wreathed by the shadows again. A movement caught his eye. Ayane had her hand now across Dryen's shoulder … and as for Dryen … he really was lost. He almost pitied the man … Ayane had him now. He almost laughed out when he thought of an earlier Dryen screaming at Hayate and now the sudden docile Dryen in front of him. 

Yup, he grinned. Ayane was definitely all woman and she was very, very good … on more than one account he acknowledged silently. He would know. She was all woman … but … he looked up at the barely visible night sky and the grin slowly disappeared, dripping off sadly as happily it had come. 

But … there was another.

The sky was so cloudy. Like then. Why was it that all he remembered of his time with _her_ were the cloudy skies? The errant breezes in their lives, whipping along their actions and souls so ruthlessly … why did they never blow away the clouds that hung over them. Or as now … why did the winds blow when there was no hope. Why show the calm in the midnight sky, when there was no one to share it with, except the grotesque, twisted parodies of life, the lonely evergreens, clawing their way up to the sky and smothering it almost everywhere.

The cloudy haze drifted slightly … and the black sky glittered with tiny sparkles. There was still another for him. Another one he could never have. He grimaced … a friend but no more. Dammit there he was at it again! Shaking his head at his own absent-mindedness, he made a mental note to smack himself. He was going off to wonderland a lot these days. Not something the Liimark should really be doing. Looking back he whispered one last farewell, the words gently rolling and then fading away, the source no longer present, "Good luck my friend. I will see you again…."

I will see you again….

See you again … 

Those words haunted him. Everyday. That was what she had said last, though she did not even utter them. Her eyes had cut them into his memory, holding him in a promise that he could not seem to break. But he would not see her again. Of that he was very sure now. Not when considering what he had … no, considering who he had sent after her. Did he regret that…? Was he merely feeling a pang of sadness here … foolish hopes that served no purpose?

Enough, he told himself. He would have plenty of time to regret what he had done, plenty of time to sweat in misery when he slept, and toss around with a tormented soul not having any rest. He would be doing plenty of that. But now the duties of the Shiden called, and that was what he had to focus on. Ayane had given him the opening he needed to be on his way without being waylaid by some stupid questions without merit. 

Perhaps that was why he was so fond of her. He laughed, choking at the sudden gorge rushing up his throat; laughing at his own presumptions and the unconscious effort to be eloquent. Fond. Yeah … that it. Still … she was someone he would depend upon without even having to explain anything. Sure he had friends to be proud of, Valhay, Mitsu, Yani … but family was something that put itself before anything else. Butting in front of personal honour, needs and wants. She was one of two members of his family that he would rely upon without a second doubt. That quality existed only within her. Only she could do what she always seemed to be doing. Saving him from a shadow that threatened to topple him from where he stood after two years, even after his hard won battles. She would catch him without holding him. Brace him up by paying her own blood.

Who was she again…?

Who was he talking about, he mulled, a familiar bitter feeling creeping over him. Ayane wasn't it? So why was his mind then unconsciously striding over to places he had shut, someone he had shut out … to places he didn't want to go. 

Yeah …

He was talking about …he was … he was thinking of Ayane. Not her…

Just as she had covered him tonight he thought, twisting his head back to look at the lone pair in the middle of the moonlight pool. Grinning when he saw her lean across him and at the incredulous look that cast itself over Dryen's dark features after Ayane had finished whatever she was whispering into his ear. He could have guessed at least some of the content just by the glazed look in Dryen's eyes. She would keep on doing that. Protecting him when he needed it, carrying out the darker demands of the Shinobi, the murder and the intrigue. She was special to him. He smiled at the thought, and tugged up the face cloth, muffling his lower face and smile.

Ayane. She would take care of Dryen. Problem solved.

With that thought set firmly, he felt for the power of the four winds, calling upon them for speed and stealth. The night breeze around him suddenly tightened blowing up the shed dry leaves from the battling branches over head. The next second the whirling leaves dropped and he was gone.

Dryen inhaled shallowly. Damn it … he couldn't think …! Ok. Scratch that. He really, really couldn't do anything. Damn that Ayane…! He couldn't think of anything but the warmth pressing so close against his back. She was saying something but it was lost on him. He could do nothing but stare at the delightfully warm arm wrapped around his shoulders. 

He shook his head slightly, as much to clear it as to unconsciously agree to some comment from Ayane. He then did manage to get a glimpse of that disgusting brother of hers disappear.

Surprisingly enough that gave some of his sanity back, at least enough to realize that he was very alone. All the others had gone, and to be sure even the silent shadows who were no doubt trailing after Hayate now. Wait …! With a sudden panic he realized where he was. Damn! His personal bodyguards … he hadn't even been able to see any sign of them since Ayane had arrived. He hoped they were able to carry out his other set of instructions that would doubly sure that Hayate's fate was sealed tonight. That was hoping they had made past Ayane … she had popped out of nowhere. And even more concerning was that if they were gone … it meant he was the only one here in this clearing with Ayane, with no one nearby for at least a couple of miles around.

Not too good. Not good at all.

He shook his head for the tenth time, trying to clear it of the heady musk filling it - quite literally. Why was hers so special he wondered bemusedly. His more intimate experiences with women had always involved clinging perfume and soft sheets, well… more or less, but hers…, he dared to breathe another whiff, was just too darn distracting. He looked down at the perfectly manicured, pink nails lightly brushing against the fabric covering his chest, just hard enough for him to feel them. In the bright side, she did not seem to have any bloody thoughts on her mind, and at this particular her mind seemed to be on more important things … he smirked. Him. Well, well, well. To have Ayane beside him, now there was a thought! Hayate's right arm could be his if he played it right. He almost laughed out loud - who better to strike a final blow, and judging by the looks that had passed between the two, his revenge would be complete. And if the soft murmurs wafting against his ears were any indication, she really did want him, at least for this night. Ok then.

He smiled and grabbed the pale fingers their warmth surprising him, but the sharp break in her husky breathing bolstered him. He slipped his hand down the fingers and gripped her palms tighter and tugged her around with a short jerk, slipping an arm around her sashed waist, pulling her even closer. Inwardly he exulted. He was so close…! And then stopped. The hooded red eyes slowly slipped up from their depths and stared at him with startlingly intensity. She whispered, her lips so inviting barely moving.

"Easy … you wouldn't hurt me now would you?" Her eyes not wavering, her smile twitched back up. By all the gods! He had never seen a more beautiful and nerve thumping woman before this night! Her very presence sent shivers through him, and her whole warmth pressed against his body … no. Best not go there … he liked to pretend he still maintained some control, and to go there … he would lose that as well. He stared into the deep red pits of her eyes, _so unnaturally red and bright_. He blinked and his mind barely registering the fact that she hadn't. He drifted in closer towards those pink, pink lips, and that ardent look in her eyes.

"How could I? I doubt I could," he was reeling, "But I wonder if you want more…?" He left the whispered suggestion and allowed his wildly trembling fingers to move up from where they were clutching her waist, and then gently touch her bare back drawing a soft hiss from her. Damn! Her skin …so warm! A slight tickle along the sides of his jaw and the underside of his neck … he barely felt her arms reaching out and encircle the back of his head, pulling him even closer to her - he was too lost in the moment of actually touching her. He swallowed thickly, a pain in his chest he had never known - his face was a bare two inches away from the softness of her pale skin and even closer to her full lips, inviting him. 

And again … he hesitated, even closer to her mesmerizing red eyes, causing a momentary gag to travel down the tightness in his chest and settle deep in his stomach. That ardent look … was no more. Huh? He had just seen those eyes…!

DAMN HER! Dammit, he was acting like a love struck boy with his first crush. A love struck boy who couldn't bring himself to seek refuge in those lips. Why? Because of those damned eyes of hers.

No… it was more than just that. 

Maybe it was just that her eyes … were so damn weird … That was it. He knew what bothered him. He knew what made him stop every time he got too close to her. It wasn't merely the eerie glow of her eyes that challenged him. No. It was just that … her eyes shouldn't be showing what they were! Not when they were joined like this! He had gazed into so many eyes held in the throes of passion, the cloud that drifted across them in the heat of the moment. And hers… Her eyes didn't gleam with that familiar smoldering look - the glow of desire. No. Instead they … what in hell? They … they shone like that of a stalker, never wavering, cold and brittle. What did she want? To see if he had the guts to kiss the deadly female kunoichi? He stared into her eyes not backing away, his anger starting to creep in. She had to have at least liked him otherwise he would be dead by now.

"What is it? What's wrong…? I thought you always took the initiative." Her whisper answered his question almost as if she knew what he thinking just by staring at him. He had to strain to make out her hoarse whisper, but had no trouble hearing the hidden smirk. His gaze lingered there on the full lipped smile … Gods! But was she enticing! If she even smiled once more …! Her warm breath blew against his parched lips, which he desperately thought was very dry, as was his throat for some reason come to think of it. 

"Or is the first son of the great Nibou clan afraid?"

He blinked at the sudden change in her eyes and the fast widening tilt of her mouth. What the hell was up with her? Did she do that on purpose or was it natural? But how could that be natural? How could someone's body scream passion, lips and alluring voice whisper mockingly, and stupid eyes show … show nothing? Damn her! He thought he could read her…. Now, those cursed eyes … had … nothing in them … just empty.

He could feel the anger from his frustration seep in harder, but this time he did nothing to repress it. That's it! He'd had it with her! She was sure she was on firm ground with him, did she? She may have all the others flocking to her like puppies. But he was no one's puppy! He _would_ see the gleam of passion in her eyes tonight, and he would be the one who brought it! She would be his! 

But more than just his. He would not only just have Ayane, as good as that maybe, … but he also wanted the deadliest assassin! Still looking at her expressionless eyes, he lazily slid his fingertips up her bare back clearly hearing her breath fasten. Then idly followed up the curve of her spine marveling the silky softness … and felt her arms tighten around the back of his head. He smiled, and dragged his fingers in deeper pulling up the soft skin behind them and then finally up her curved neck before loosing them in the purple haze.

There his smile faltered. Upon hearing the break in her breath, he had momentarily let his gaze off her eyes in triumph to look at her purple locks that hid his fingers. But doing so had brought his eyes snapping back again by that … that, that … cursed emptiness!

Still nothing! Did she not feel? Couldn't she taste how much he desired her now? Damn her! Damn you Ayane! She wanted to mock him did she? The frustration tearing at him, his muscles tensed and this time not because of her closeness. Laughed at him did she, at his own cursed fumbling just because of a look?! Anger boiled through him, erasing caution. He suddenly clenched his fist grabbing her light filmy hair, savagely pulling her head back and brought his mouth hungrily down on hers.

Or at least he tried to. 

Because the next second he stopped breathing utterly, nauseating black circles appearing around the edges of his vision, obscuring her beautiful face. _He could no longer see! No! Wait! What the…?!_ He reflexively tried to breathe in and clear this sudden faintness, he couldn't be weak in front of her… and to his absolute terror he found he could no longer even smell her …!

No! It couldn't be …!

Too late he realized what had happened. _Why he couldn't draw a breath. _

Too late. With the edges of black closing in deeper and deeper, he gazed at her inert form draped against his arms, and at the closed eyes. Too late he realized what a fool he had been, letting those slim arms around his neck and encircle back of his head. This was it. This was it … he realized, reddish flares beginning to burst in the deeper reaches of his vision. 

__

He would die here alone in the night.

He was dead now. He would die … he mused idly, wondering why he wasn't angry or panicking at that thought. 

__

Maybe it was just because of her. He was going to die here alone, but at least he had held her … Better to die here than in some meaningless scuffle. With little strength left he bent every last of his will into just looking at her, as he couldn't even move his limbs anymore. Straining to move his rigid neck just to see what she had done to him. A true Shinobi should always learn what was beyond him, but ... he was merely trying to see what had killed him.

"Kaiten Ryut-shisen" her cold voice cut across from somewhere beyond his fast shrinking vision, barely heard due to the roar in his ears and the suffocating battle for a breath …! He desperately tried to clear his now panicking mind, knowing it would be moments before he gave in to his body's utter demand for air …and then choke to a painful death.

"In case you were wondering. Offensive attacks from the most unknown and unexpected places," her voice continued, eyes still calmly shut, and her head … some part of his mind screamed at him, was still held back by his nerveless fists - let go, you MORON! "A most priceless move, one used often to teach the unwary of the fools that they are, and of what fools will always be."

He gagged, feeling his chest muscles ripping and a cutting agony digging into his ribs from the inside … and then finally feeling the choking clamp around the sides of his neck - her purple laden arms, so soft and warm - now just the crushing strength of deaths maw. And the back of his neck, he could feel a cold numbness spreading down his spine…. Oh well, the nonchalant part of his conscience sighed. He was dead now. He was going to die now anyway, even if she let him go now, highly unlikely as that was. God cursed fool that he was to pretend that he could overpower Ayane. He did deserve to die. What the hell he was thinking? He was not … which was pretty amusing as even in this choked state his mind was ten times more clear, more lucid. Although pathetically useless now. By what he could make out, she had crippled him.

"Be glad it was not your other … tender spots - which would almost certainly be fatal - and much more painful besides." she still carried on conversationally using his fist as pillow it seemed, since he could no longer feel it. 

What did the bitch want now he wondered, suddenly extremely tired, losing his battle to get a breath back, feeling a sudden slackening somewhere in the middle of his stomach - not a good sign. The darkness creeping into his vision was now almost complete, he could barely make her out.

But he could see her. At least those accursed red lamps. The bitch's red lures and traps. 

"That's right Dryen. The love goddess's flower, you know what I'm talking about don't you? It's so painfully beautiful, and when it's prey is most distracted by that beauty she strikes. I had expected better of you. I had asked you not to hurt me." Now there was no mistaking the insane pleasure lurking deep within her eyes as she looked at him and smiled at his feeble attempts to gasp. 

"Trust me Dryen," her whisper returning as husky, the malice filled. "Do not breathe, it will be easier. And while you're trying to do that, my neck is becoming a little sore, wont you be nice and set it right back up again?" The red eyes glinted malevolently as they stared, bored into him, all sorts of knives and pins scarring through his starved lungs. 

He kept staring at her eyes, unable to do anything, not that he would ever let the bitch have the satisfaction of seeing him broken - he would never, never remove that fist from her hair. Never! Then he gasped, not recognizing the fact that he had actually just uttered a sound, all coherent thought disappearing at the sudden pain lurching through his spine, the paralysis seemingly only affecting his motion. The bitch…! He couldn't utter the words … but he drowned in the screams of pain inside his head! 

Then it tore through him again! Repeated again … and again … each surge more painful than the last! He was losing. He denied it ... trying to move … to thrash around and contain this pain! But even that was denied him...! He couldn't bear this pain … not this much pain! He closed his eyes forcibly, trying desperately for the final darkness to come and claim him, free him from this demon. 

The next surge sent him twitching higher off the ground and into her embrace, held even tighter, the scream of pain he could never make burning through his head. Let it end, he prayed again eyes closed. He wouldn't be able to bear the next one, and his lungs had deserted him … Gods the pain! It burned through ever inch of him especially down the sides of his spine … each surge threatening to rupture it! But ... he…!

Hunh …wait?! What the hell…? Some pain dredged sanity came back. He should be dead by now! He didn't have any air …! How…?

He painfully opened his eyes to see her smirk painted languidly across the soft features. 

"Yes? You were wondering how you're still alive? Fool," her whisper hadn't changed but once again that disconcerting conflict of emotions flitted across her eyes. She mocked him, and at the same time he shuddered as he watched the gleam in her eyes grow more pronounced at the sounds of his tortured breaths. 

"So far you have shown me no different than a fool, the pain you bear can only get worse … of course," she paused whimsically to shift her head, her light hair brushing across his palsied palms, apparently fully innocent of what she was doing. "Of course you could just stop being … lets see … noble and ease up this crank in my neck. Do I have to remind you how painful it is to me?' Face shift again, as he mutely dreaded what was to come, watching disgusted at the horrible pleasure in her expression. 

Then everything went white, and this time a scream did rip out of him, the brutal pain tearing through every mindless jerk of his limbs. He sobbed mutely, restricted by that hateful, hateful, suffocating tightness … not allowing him to breathe out the air he had just taken in! Gods … what kind of a sick person was she? Did she want him to explode his chest … and the brutal surges stabbing through his shaking limbs did not even end …oh gods they went on and on! 

He screamed again, losing the precious little air and feeling his dry throat crack with that scream. He moaned inside, crying to the gods again to end this, to end ... Unghhhh?! All thought blanked out again as he stumbled forward again. Annhh … if felt like she was trying to rip through his shoulders...!

Again he screamed at this new sick feeling boring through his shoulder blades …and felt a resultant warm trickle rolling down his parched throat. His back arched up in an effort to stifle the severe pain, he even tried curling in his toes ... trying desperately to contain the horrendous torture she putting him through. She threatened … to … to … split him apart!

He could no longer even hear his screams, they sounded so pathetic to his ears, whining, raspy gasps really …. The previous blackness once again started to drift in, merciful blankness - he gratefully welcomed it and embraced it. It would free him… free from all this pain…

But was denied once again. The iron jaws around him relaxed and just as painfully the life-giving air was available again; he could hear his sobs of relief and his pathetic coughs of life despite his internal agony of losing the only chance of escape into the world of nothing. The after affects of the agony he had just suffered still burned with a white flame, his over-strained muscles twitching uncomfortably. Almost terrified of what he would see, he creaked his wet eyes open.

To see with horror his earlier wish reborn in monstrous form. The passion he had promised to bring, now shone in her eyes ... but to call it even that … no not passion! The gleam couldn't be called passion. To do so would desecrate that word! _Not passion_ … but just an insane look of sensuous pleasure, how he could even find it so he didn't know - the half hooded lids did nothing to hide the obvious relish stark amongst the red orbs. What the hell was she …?! She took such pleasure in torturing a person so much…?! She took such pleasure in his utter helplessness…?! Did all the ones she had killed die like this? Or were their ends even more brutal, more painful? No! He did not even want an answer to that question. 

She was still looking at him through half lidded eyes, captivating his sight again. How could she…?! _Let her go, drop her head, ease her you foolish bastard,_ the barely alert part of his mind shrieked at him. He couldn't … she was so horrible … but! But he couldn't deny what his renewed vision showed, she was still a beauty, but then … he felt the tension ease from his over-exerted muscles, so was the devil himself. 

"All too true, Dryen. What… don't find me beautiful anymore? I can see your eyes … and at this time I'd almost say you were horrified! Why … Dryen. I'm shocked! Truly … Didn't your mother ever tell you that pain was beauty and also the other way around." Husky laughter dripped out, awful but strangely sickeningly, alluring.

He still stared, unable to look away from that which could capture his soul, still gasping for air to fill his starved lungs and brain - unable to do anything else but that. Watched her with the sick anticipation of a lamb watching a crouching wolf, for the first signs of a mocking smile that would send him careening into that world of mind blacking pain.

"No? She didn't? Oh well … you poor thing." She even managed to look disappointed, her expression screaming a mockery that an hour ago he would have responded to with his blade. No such thought now, his concentration was spent on restoring some trace of sense back to his numbed limbs.

Another shift of her head and this time his palm twitched reflexively at the tickle, result from the smoothness of her hair. _At least he had some feeling back … but his mouth and throat …couldn't get rid of the choking sensation from his lungs either. _He dreaded what was about to come, dreading the chilled throbbing behind his shoulder blades … oh god. She had nearly dislocated his shoulders and judging by the stiffness, she had meant it to be as painful as possible. How powerful…?! He gazed sickened, at her, at her pinkish bud mouth waiting to hear his doom. 

"Still…. You are a Shinobi. You should know." Know what? That she was sick bastard who loved to torture others? That he was merely another one, another one out of hundreds of men and women crying in pain at her hands. Is that what? Gods, but he wanted out of here. If he could only speak…

"But that aside. We can talk about that later… hmmmm maybe over one of those delicious pastries that dear, dear 'Noa makes? I love them so much! She makes the best of them! Hmmmmm …..! But hey … Dryen? My neck really is getting sore about now… and you have no idea how long it takes me to get rid of one these cramps…" her voice paused there and so did his breath, his entire body tensing for the upcoming fight, fearing the degree of pain that would follow. But even more sick to his stomach at the horrible wait. Her eyes softly drifted close, the panic in his stomach and brain clamouring to fit to burst, and her mouth softly pursed and then sighed open again. No. No! Not again…!

He would have to bear the torture again! The insane pain he would not bear again! To hell with pride! Not with her …! Who cared about pride when there existed someone within them like her. In his mind he screamed all the pleas to stop, not being able to shriek them out vocally. His head throbbed from the fear of her mouth, her eyes, the wracking pain his spine, his head … ! Pride?! Pride couldn't stand up to her! He …! He was nothing to her! 

He shut his eyes. It didn't matter anymore whether he lost or not. Reaching for all the strength he had regained in the last few moments, he focused in just working his stiff jaw back to some mode of mobility, wincing at the cramps sparking through his jaw and cheeks. Not stopping there, he closed his eyes and made ready for one final scream, terror from the impending pain giving him enough strength to burst through his muted state.

"Please … Stop!" His voice sounded wretched to him, begging … It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore… All he wanted was to flee from her embrace. But even so … he couldn't bear to open his eyes, sickly nausea drifting up his parched throat as he wondered at the expression on her face now. Was it … that same repulsive look of pleasure … or a sneer of derision? If it was the latter, he would be thankful to all the Gods that had been listening to him, and for a long time. But if it was the former…

He couldn't bear it anymore. 

"Please … _please,_" his voice cracking even more on the last. He hated this. The son of a Nibou Clan begging. Begging! His father would die of shame tonight … but it was not he who was suffering at her clutches. He snapped his clenched eyes open, no longer able to bear the anticipation dreading the worst.

But he was wrong on both accounts, and once again was struck dumb as he stared at her sudden vacant expression. No derisive smirk lingered on her lips, nor did that awful passion remain in her eyes. Instead … he stared even more confused than ever into her red eyes. He couldn't be seeing what he thought he saw. No way … he had been out for it a long time … he had to be. Did he deny it though…? What the hell …? What was she thinking now …?! He couldn't be seeing _approval_! Not approval! And what … after she had nearly killed him? 

"The one who bears his pain in silence is a fool. And I do not waste my time with fools. Fools are those who do not know their limits or let their pride cloud their wills. A moment ago I called you a fool …" there her soft voice, so scary and compelling stopped. Her eyes lifted from their gaze of him to follow the bead of sweat that made its way down from his hairline past his left cheek. He couldn't help but look at her lips again admiring their tantalizing softness and the wet invitation on them … A part of his mind screamed that he was moments ago looking at the pink lips in fear. But … he couldn't deny the seductive pull - the demon always was attractive! Not when he was so close … he truly was the fool she had just mentioned. He accepted that … but he wasn't a fool enough to try what he had done before. He looked up guiltily as her crimson gaze swiveled back to his eyes. 

"… And I still call you a fool, but one who learns fast." she smiled, genuine for all he knew, his shallow breaths stuttering at the sight of that. "You learn fast … but forget too easy. Or do you really mean to give me a cramp today?" the delicate lift of her light eyebrows was challenge enough to make him hurriedly, but carefully straighten her bent back neck.

And then she released him.

He stumbled back from her despite himself, silently cursing the sudden cramps wracking through his calves as he fell forward to a crouch. For the first time he felt the truth of the words: _one who has brushed by death, found life's air sweeter than most_. He hunched there pulling his knees in closer and trying to massage some feeling back into his legs, and not even trying to touch the back of his head where it was completely numb. His shoulders very visibly shook from the effort to tend his calves.

He silently peeked out from lowered lids at her. She just stood there looking at him with an indescribable look. He couldn't even define as to what it was, but that was okay with him. As long as it was not threatening … Yet … there was something about that look … almost … _expectant_. He braced himself as he slowly pushed himself back up to his feet, feeling as though he had just run around the training grounds at least thirty times - a very notable feat since he was only able to do twelve. Ayane … why was she just standing there? What more did she want from him. _Why are you just standing there?_ He was … tired of this. He had no more … no more to give, but to his dismay he felt his own foot betraying him as they wandered in closer to her … one step after the other. Once again, for the umpteenth time he was captivated by that weird gleam in her eyes, and then stopped, his mind refusing to allow his feet wander any closer to the deadly Kunoichi.

But that didn't stop her from sauntering closer, his breath becoming more ragged every light step until she was bare inches away from him. So close … again… He tensed, his muscles flexing painfully, determined not to be taken by surprise again. Heart pounding fit to burst and his senses once again assailed by her sweet essence, he could only gaze at her perfect face as she got even closer. He watched mesmerized as those soft, soft rose petal lips drifted nearer and nearer - too near! And all he did was to think of his dry lips, result of her warm breath. At least there was none of the previous animosity, nor any malice or mockery … but it was just like this in the beginning. However …What the hell…? He swallowed difficulty … the indescribable look … again … approval.

He shivered at a sudden murmur, so invitingly close to his own lips. Could feel the tingles all the way down to his toes at her sudden proximity. How could anyone radiate so much warmth he wondered, too absorbed once again in the vision in front of him, the pains forgotten again. 

"This is for easing me, Dryen. Don't take this the wrong way … and I do expect you to make it up to me. Wont you?" The teasing smile ratcheted back up again; did she even know what she was doing to him? One of those purple clad pale hands came up to gently brush the hair at the back of his ear, each stroke sending shivers sending down his spine. But most of all … he didn't know how he felt this, or how he could even. Her touch was so gentle, … even comforting. The warmth behind his ears was a balm for the numbness, bringing back feeling to where she had hurt him earlier, and her eyes held only a look of tranquil. 

She whispered even closer to him, the tips of her fingers running in closer to his nape. "Feeling better now? There's a price you know…" her breath grew even huskier with a new wetness. "You have to take me to dear 'Noa's, and of course treat me to a couple of her Glacees. I really…" her voice taking on a thick timbre as she drifted closer, their lips almost touching her hot breath devastating the last of his thoughts "… really love them …"

And then his mind went blank. She had …! He clearly felt her sweet breath close in and felt the soft but firm brush of her lips on his own … so utterly full and tender!

Her lips …! Gods she was enticing! She was … she was kissing him! Had kissed him full on lips! She was…! He had wondered how they would feel and taste…! Dreamed of them and now…! He closed his eyes, drowning in her spring scent and sweet taste. He could think of nothing but the silky softness lingering on top his lips, her taste so …so delightfully sweet, her lips firm, her touch electricity that crackled through him. And then they peeled away, leaving him empty, so empty, and his lips hungrily open again.

She winked at him as she slowly drifted away, his nerves jumping at that. "There. That was your reward. Now if you would have just done what I had told you earlier then this would have been so much more pleasant." her smile was that of the goddess of dawn and he could only stare. And then he almost reached out as she delicately stepped back, her hand slipping away from his hair. She wore a mysterious smile that left him very troubled, and an odd look of regret … then she started to walk away. 

He had fallen tonight … He had fallen for her. Fallen very hard!

"Oh and Dryen … do make sure that the problem with the Genra case is fairly dealt with. Meet me in a week at 'Noa's, right? You will come won't you?" 

He could only stutter in reply. "Ayane-San … I … I am…" She turned back for one more look.

The seductive teasing smile was back. Ayane lightly stepped her way through the dry patches of grass and mold, her body once more folding into the darkness of the forest where she had appeared from, hiding her face.

"Don't worry. Hayate won't mind at all. But you really should take care of what he says. I would. And you should be careful when you head back," the red eyes twinkled in the dark. "You never know what kind of dangers await you here." Her red eyes winked at him and he could only stare at her back immobile as a stone, watching her meld into the trees with a last wave.

Slowly, only after the last lingering traces of her scent had mingled away in the night breeze, did he lift his hand up to touch his lips. He could still taste her, could still feel that … softness in his lips. That one kiss.

Ayane … so this was her. This was what she had to offer. One slight brush and it was over for him … Ayane. He turned his head around tentatively, terribly missing her soothing hand behind his neck, not caring to remember the fact it was this carelessness that had almost gotten him killed. A smile broke out then….

A stupid one, he knew… But still.

Ayane…

End of Chapter One (^^) ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

LordFolken's notes:

Oh my God! I'm finally done. Man … o man! That was a long update. Oh well…! Actually it would have been even longer (if you can imagine that… heheh) but a friend was literally screaming at me to post what I had. Sighhhhh … I was going for a Kasumi ending … Sorry guys … all those who love Kasumi and all … not to worry the next couple of chapters will be mostly about dear Kasumi-chan! Yay! Oooooohhhhh…speaking of which…. Say, if you didn't know what Kasumi already liked to eat (as techmo put it as strawberry mille fieulle) what would you think she'd like? Okay, that may sound stupid but it's a bit important in the upcoming chapters. You'll see why later. Oh and another thing… (sorry- ^0^) What up with Irene and Ryu? I mean in the actual story line in Ninja Gaiden? Sorry, I've never actually played the game (darn have to do that sometime). Is she his lover, or girlfriend (yeah … I think there's actually a difference between the two), or is she his wife, or none of the former? Man I'm so confused. Everyone seems to have a different opinion. 

Oh well … I guess I'll see you soon. It will be sooner I promise (sniff - followed by an evil grin). 

Till then…

I know u want to review … (wink!)

LordFolken ( yours truly J ) 


End file.
